Dying Wish
by Sesshoumarus-Woman
Summary: [Nuruto Xover]As her late father's father, her late grandfather's, dying wish for Kagome to become a ninja, she sadly complies and says goodbye to her Fuedal era friends. Or so she thinks.KagSasuke InuSess [MPreg] Don't like don't read V
1. Me? A Ninja?

**Dying Wish**

**Chapter One**

**Me? A Ninja?**

**Disclaimer: I, obviously, don't own InuYasha so … since I don't own InuYasha … what makes you think that I could own Naruto?**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Kagome blinked. "What? Me? A ninja? But … I can't be a ninja! I mean … sure … everything is right in the Feudal Era but … I just CAN'T be a ninja!"

Her mother sighed a little. "I'm sorry, dear but it was your grandfather's last wish."

"But … I hardly knew him! I mean … just because he's on dad's side doesn't mean I actually have to do it, right?" Kagome looked at her mother with hopeful eyes.

"Well, that doesn't matter. I think it's the right thing to do since he has been providing so many things for us since your father died." Kagome crossed her arms with a sigh, leaning back on the couch.

"You'd better go and start packing, dear, you'll be enrolling in the school tomorrow." Her mother turned to go back into the kitchen.

"There's a school for this?" Kagome questioned, standing up.

"Apparently. Anyways, I've got to make Souta's lunch." Kagome nodded, heading up to her room and taking out her suitcases, beginning to pack, only leaving out her pajama's for the night.

"How could I be a ninja?" She wondered out loud.

"A ninja? Why the hell would you wanna be one of those?" A male voice came, startling her, making her drop her suitcase on her foot, which hurt quite a bit, causing her to jump around, holding her foot.

Once the pain had gone away, Kagome glared at the silver haired and dog-eared boy wearing red that was crouching in her window. InuYasha, being quick to realize his mistake and the all too familiar look on her face, turned tail and jumped from the window.

"SIT BOY!" Thump!

Kagome walked over to the window, looking down at him. "You shouldn't scare me like that, InuYasha!"

InuYasha's only response was a groan as the spell slowly wore off and he began picking himself off the ground. Once he was up, he jumped back onto her windowsill.

"Seriously, though, why the hell would you wanna become a bloody ninja?" Kagome sighed a little.

"I don't have a choice. Mom needs some money for some repairs and the only way that she can get any money is if I go to ninja school to become a ninja, like my grandfather apparently was." InuYasha blinked at her.

"But … the old man lives here." She sweatdropped.

"My other grandfather, InuYasha." InuYasha blinked again.

"You mean you've got another one of those old geezers that's downstairs?"

Kagome sighed a little. "I guess you could say that even though he's dead now."

"Oh … I'm sorry, Kagome." She shrugged a little.

"I hardly ever saw him so I'm not exactly broken up over it." InuYasha gave a nod.

"Well … I guess you won't want to come back with me this time." Kagome sighed again.

"I can't but I wish I could." With another nod, InuYasha jumped away and was gone before Kagome could say anything.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Kagome woke bright and early the next morning and looked around her room one last time, giving a sigh. "It'll be like camping in the Feudal Era." She told herself, getting dressed.

Lugging her suitcase down the stairs, her mother, Souta and grandfather were already up, eating breakfast. Her mom turned and smiled at her.

"Morning, Kagome. Today's your big day." Kagome nodded a little, sitting down at the table, taking a last look around her home.

Soon, breakfast was over and Kagome was helping Souta lug out her suitcase.

"Jeez, sis, you're not going to Mars." He said, having a little difficulty with her heavy luggage.

Kagome sweatdropped a little. "I realize that, Souta but I am going really far away … "

"I know, sis but still." Kagome glared at him a little, giving him a light smack.

"Alright, you two, enough now. Kagome, say goodbye to Souta and Grandpa so we can get on our way." Her mother ordered softly. Kagome nodded and hugged them both, climbing into the passenger seat of the car, watching the shrine get farther and farther away.

She was really tired because she hadn't got much sleep last night and she was slowly falling asleep. Resting her head against the window, Kagome closed her eyes and with one last look at the fading family shrine, she fell into dream world, not waking until they were just driving up the driveway to their destination.

Blinking and rubbing her eyes, she looked at the huge school that was completely surrounded by trees. So this was it? Well … it wouldn't take a genius to figure out that this was probably the ninja school in which she would be staying at. She had looked at brochure for a little while and they had nice dorms that were three to four people a dorm and it was co-ed.

"Well, what do you think, dear?" Her mother asked from the drivers seat. Kagome looked at a little more.

"It looks nice from here." It was all she really could say since she knew hardly anything about the school and she hadn't even been inside yet.

Once they had arrived at the front gates, someone came around and began helping them with Kagome's luggage after introducing himself. They followed and he showed Kagome to where her dorm room was and all three of her dorm mates were there.

Kagome noticed the girl with the pink hair first, that was certainly a color you didn't see very often. The three teenagers looked up and looked at her and then at the guy who had greeted them at the gate.

"This is Kagome Higurashi. She will be attending here and living with you. Treat her with respect and show her kindness." With that, he departed quickly, leaving Kagome wonder what his hurry was.

"Well, I guess this is it … " Her mom said, a slight sad tone in her voice. Kagome looked her and nodded a little, hugging her tightly.

"I'll miss you, mom." Her mother put her arms around her daughter and nodded a little.

"I'll miss you, too, Kagome. Now, remember to be nice and kind to everyone you come across." She kissed her daughters forehead before leaving.

Kagome sighed a little bit, turning back to her new roommates. The girl with the pink hair came up to her and smiled brightly, extending a hand.

"Hi! I'm Sakura! This is Naruto and Sasuke." Kagome smiled and nodded at them all. The dark haired guy was pretty cute …

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N: Hello, hello! How is everyone? This story is by special request and I'm sorry in advance or whatever if anyone is out of character. I don't know too much about Naruto since I don't watch it too much but I will try to keep up to date and blah blah blah. Anyways … ya'll know the speal!**

**The special request was done by k4g0me! She is a dear and faithful reader and such and I love her dearly! Hugs**

**I hope you all enjoy and yes, I realize how short this chapter is but, I've been really busy and I'm really tired and all this stupid stuff.**


	2. You're Not Suppose To Be Here!

**Chapter Two**

**You're Not Suppose To Be Here!**

**Disclaimer: Hehe … one day … I WILL OWN INUYASHA! Eat that!**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Alright, everyone, time for class. Higurashi, put your things on Sakura's bed and let's go already." Sasuke said, walking out of the dorm. Sakura glared at him a little.

"Why does she have to put it on my bed? Why can't she put it on yours!" Her shouts fell on deaf ears and Kagome sighed a little.

"I'll just … put my stuff in the corner." Sakura looked to her and smiled.

"No, it's really alright. Sasuke just needs to learn to ask instead of ordering other people around." Kagome smiled, setting her suitcase and bags down on Sakura's bed. Sasuke sure reminded her of Sesshomaru, she recalled, looking at the dark haired boy that was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, calmly arguing with Naruto.

Grabbing a few school supplies, Kagome walked over to where Sakura was waiting for her and they all headed down the hall and down a few flights of stairs to this university-type classroom. Stopping and looking around in awe, she didn't have too much time to look around before lots of other people began filing in and she had to run to catch up with the others.

A few hours into the school day and they'd only had two different teachers so far and this one was explaining something about some type of justu that you could use to turn into an animal. She had been taking notes the whole time and her hand was starting to hurt so she decided to rest it and get the ones she didn't write down from someone else.

Resting her chin on her palm, she smiled as something reminded her of what InuYasha would say about all this. Shippo would probably find this really confusing … well … maybe not, he was a fox demon after all and he was able to change forms, like the time when they were trying to fight off the Thunder Brothers, Shippo turned himself into her, bodily anyways.

Looking out the window, Kagome blinked a little, rubbing her eyes, praying that she was dreaming. After pinching herself and more rubbing of the eyes, she was sure she was NOT dreaming … unfortunately for her …

Sitting at the window, was InuYasha himself, with his red hiori and silver hair and dog-ears and … perched on his shoulder was Shippo and … oh no … EVERYONE was here!

_What are they doing here!_ Kagome looked around, making sure no one had noticed them and with a silent sigh, no one had. But … if they stayed there much longer, someone was bound to notice them. Just when she thought that things couldn't get much worse, she heard someone shout and everyone's attention was drawn to the window and someone was out there, intending to bring them inside to the classroom.

_InuYasha probably told them that he was looking for me,_ she thought, silently groaning a little. This was NOT good. Looking up, she found that InuYasha had done exactly what she thought he was going to do and their escort motioned for her to come down.

"Miss Higurashi, it appears you have visitors. I hope that you will inform them not to come during class time next time." Kagome nodded at the teacher, apologizing and going over to InuYasha, pushing him out the door and outside where everyone watched her sit him a few dozen times.

Shippo and Kelala were cowering behind Sango and Miroku, slightly terrified of the enraged and embarrassed Kagome. Sango sighed a little bit.

"Kagome, we're sorry to interrupt you but … since you couldn't come to our time, we decided that we would all go to yours. We would have been here earlier except InuYasha was being his usual stubborn self." Kagome looked to Sango and sighed a little. "Yeah … well … I don't know … I'm happy to see you guys but that was so embarrassing …"

She looked to the school when she heard the bell for class break and began panicking, only to remember that everyone had already seen her other world friends …

"Hey Kagome, who are your friends?" Sakura asked, instantly spotting Shippo and grabbing him. "Oh he's so cute! And look! A kitten, too!" She grabbed Kelala and hugged her as well.

Sasuke was standing a little off to the side, just watching them. InuYasha could feel the boy's eyes on him and growled a little, whipping around. It just … irritated him and he didn't even know why.

"What the hell are you looking at!" He demanded, still not able to figure out why this kid bugged him so much and he hadn't even said a word … kind like … someone else … but … he couldn't put his finger on who.

Sasuke looked at InuYasha, slowly looking him over once, twice and finally three times, which only proceeded to make InuYasha even more irritated. "I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"Well, you're clearly not human." InuYasha rolled his eyes a little, turning to Kagome.

"This guy is sure observant." Sasuke narrowed his eyes a little, whacking InuYasha over the head. InuYasha spun around, growling and rubbing his head.

"You'll pay for that!" He snarled, leaping at Sasuke. Kagome reacted on instinct and a little bit of panic. Sure … you could kill someone in the Feudal Era and get away with it but not here!

"Sit boy!" InuYasha went face first to the ground with a solid thump. Sakura and Naruto looked shocked at what had just happened and Sasuke, even though he was equally shocked, hid it well. Shippo was studying him, a little freaked out by the uncanny resemblance between Sasuke and Sesshomaru. Though they looked nothing alike, they acted almost identical! The rest of the others apparently noticed it as well.

Sango leaned over towards Miroku. "Hey, Miroku, doesn't that dark haired kid remind you of Sesshomaru?" Miroku nodded a little.

"Though they look nothing alike, it seems they have nearly identical personalities."

"It's really creepy." Shippo put in, earning nods from the others.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Once the rest of the classes were over, Kagome, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, InuYasha, Kelala, Shippo, Sango and Miroku were sitting in the dorm room.

"So … they're from Feudal Japan, time travel is possible and demons really do exist." Sakura summed up and Kagome nodded slowly.

"Yeah … that's about it. No one except for you guys and my family knows about them so please, don't say anything." Sakura nodded a little.

InuYasha was glaring at Sasuke, still unable to figure out exactly WHO he reminded him of! It was wearing on his nerves also, well … whatever nerves he had left after being sat so much.

Sasuke looked to InuYasha, looking him directly in the eyes and smirking slightly when InuYasha just turned away with his infamous 'feh'. Sasuke noticed that he kind of felt like he knew this half demon but … why? Up until today, he had been convinced that demons and even half demons, didn't exist. He mentally just shrugged it off.

"So this is the ninja school you had to come to instead of coming back with me?" InuYasha asked grumpily. Kagome looked to him and nodded a little.

"Yeah. It's a nice school." InuYasha just rolled his eyes.

"It's just a building." Sango sighed a little.

"But it's important to Kagome, InuYasha." InuYasha just rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, whatever." Kagome looked to Sango with a smile.

"It's alright, Sango, don't worry about it." Sasuke made a little sound of annoyance and almost disgust.

"You should learn how to treat Higurashi with more respect, InuYasha." They all looked to him, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and InuYasha's mouths hanging open from shock.

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha cried out, jumping up and pointing a clawed finger at Sasuke. Sasuke looked up at him, his face expressionless.

"I don't know what you're talking about, half demon and I certainly don't know anyone by that name." Shippo shook his head, rubbing his eyes and then looked at him again.

"He sounds exactly like Sesshomaru, Kagome!" Kagome nodded a little bit.

"I realized that a while ago … do you think … ?" She trailed off, looking at Sango and Miroku. The monk and demon slayer looked to each other and then back to Kagome.

"It's entirely possible. Since you're Kikyo and Midoriku's reincarnation, Kagome, Sesshomaru could have very well been reincarnated into this boy as well." InuYasha's ears twitched at Miroku's comment.

"To be reincarnated, you have to die first, right?" Miroku nodded and InuYasha laughed manically.

"That means I do get to end his pathetic life! Yeah!" Everyone who knew what he was talking about, sweatdropped. The other three just blinked a little and Sakura leaned over to Kagome.

"What's he talking about?" Kagome looked to her, sweatdropping still.

"You don't wanna know … trust me … long story and I still don't know all the details." Naruto looked over, now interested.

"Well, do you have a shortened version?" Kagome gave a little sigh, figuring that she might as well at least give them the run down.

"See, InuYasha has a full demon half brother named Sesshomaru. He's kind of a confusing guy since he claims to hate all humans but yet, he's got a human girl that travels with him. Anyways, Sesshomaru hates InuYasha because he's half demon and half demons are considered something bad, misfits even. They don't fit in with humans or demons so they're not accepted with pretty much anyone. Sesshomaru also hates InuYasha because he has the sword that he thinks his father should have left him."

Sasuke had been listening to Kagome's story and watching her. Something didn't feel right but he couldn't figure out why. There was something strange about Kagome …

"Don't leave out how I pissed him off cause I figured out how to work Tetsaiga." InuYasha put in, totally ignoring the part about half demons being misfits since he didn't understand the word. Sasuke looked to him and narrowed his eyes slightly in annoyance since he had interrupted his thoughts.

Kagome nodded and continued on, eventually coming to the end of what she knew about InuYasha's brother.

"So, if I understand correctly, the person you just described could be me?" Sasuke asked. Kagome looked to him, thinking a little and turning to Miroku and Sango for help.

"It's a possibility but other than that, we really don't know." Sango told him. Sasuke nodded a little bit, showing that he understood.

"Well, if you are my stupid brother, then that means I can kill you again!" InuYasha exclaimed, grinning devilishly. Kagome sighed a little bit, sweatdropping yet again.

"Sit boy." Thump! InuYasha got up quickly.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Kagome looked at him, slightly annoyed.

"I've told you over and over again, InuYasha. You can't just go around killing people in this time." InuYasha glared at her a little before doing his usual feh.

"So?"

"So you just can't. You could get into a lot of trouble and there could be a lot of people that want to do like experiments and such on you because of the little fact that any kind of demon don't exist in this time, remember?" InuYasha sweatdropped a little bit, he'd forgotten that little fact …

"Oh yeah …"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N: Okay … yay! Another chapter done! Yay! I know there isn't a lot of humor or even romance in this chapter but … IT WILL COME! I'm going to try and update another fanfic tonight but I'm not making any promisies!**

**IMPORTANT!**

**I'm moving in less than a month, people and I might not have computer access so if I don't update for a while, you'll know why.**

**Until then, I'm going to try and update as much as possible!**


	3. Happy Drinks and Dancing

**Chapter Three**

**Happy Drinks and Dancing**

**Disclaimer: One of these days, I will own every anime on earth**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Later that night, Naruto chuckled a little as he pulled out a gift that he'd 'received' from Kakashi … or was it Lee? He couldn't remember. It was just a small little bottle that was guaranteed to loosen and lighten up the half demon and Sasuke.

He had volunteered himself to go with Kagome to the student's kitchen to make everyone some tea and while she was getting the other cups ready, he set the already finished ones on a tray, putting in two drops of his 'gift' in both Sasuke and InuYasha's cup. He looked at them, grinned again and just for the hell of things, put two drops in Miroku's cup as well.

"I'll take these up, Kagome!" He called, running out the door. Kagome blinked a little bit.

"Um … okay …" She said to Naruto's back.

Naruto burst open the dorm room door and almost skipped inside in his own secret delight. He handed the specific cups to their specific owner and froze when InuYasha sniffed.

"This doesn't smell like tea." He growled. Naruto had, thankfully, just finished handing Miroku his otherwise he probably would have dropped it.

"That's because it's modern tea." Kagome told him, not noticing how Naruto let out a silent sigh of relief. Kagome passed the rest of the tea to everyone else and sat down to drink hers. The night didn't even have a whisper of what was to come the next morning and it was just filled with idle chatter and more explaining, done by Kagome, about why she was at the school.

Shippo had, however, hopped up onto Miroku's shoulder and asked to have a sip of his since his own tea was gone already. Miroku happily poured some of his tea into the young kitsune's cup and Naruto was almost rolling on the floor with laughter at the joke only he knew about.

His squirming and twitching caused eyes to fall on him but Sasuke dismissed his behavior as "nothing really out of the ordinary for Naruto." No one even noticed how the now four males were slowly lightening up. Finally, it was Sakura who got up from her sitting position.

"Well, I'm going to turn in for the night." Kagome and Sango looked to each other and then to Sakura and nodded, getting up and following Sakura into her part of the dorm. The guys eventually retired as well, muttering good nights to each other without even knowing it, well, all except for Naruto who was still trying hard to contain his utter delight.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The next morning, Kagome rolled over in her new bed and frowned when music floated to her ears. It was one of her CD's, she recognized and frowned even more, confused. Shortly after she awoke, so did the rest of the females. Sakura, who was slightly cranky in the morning, threw open the door in her pajamas and just stood shocked and flabbergasted, her jaw hanging open at the sight before her.

Needless to say, the other girl's reactions to this were almost frighteningly similar to Sakura's.

There, right before them, was a shirtless Sasuke, InuYasha, Miroku and … Sesshomaru? Shippo's foxtail was the only thing that could give a hint that it wasn't Sesshomaru … other than the obvious, that is. Sasuke was in his boxers along with the other guys who were also wearing various pairs of Sasuke's boxer wardrobe.

Naruto came out upon hearing the music and finally couldn't contain himself anymore. He burst out laughing, clutching his sides as he rolled on the floor, tears streaming down his face from laughing so hard. Words like, "it hurts" and "hilarious" could be coherently heard between bouts of laughter from the blond-haired boy.

InuYasha "danced" over to Sasuke who in turn, put his arm around his shoulders, InuYasha promptly returning the gesture, causing Naruto to laugh even hard, if that was possible. The two boys sang along horribly to the song, dancing with each other before splitting up, each taking a girl, Sasuke taking Kagome and InuYasha taking Sakura and Miroku wandered over and took Sango.

Every guy except Naruto and Shippo, as Sesshomaru, was spinning a reluctant and helpless female. A very large blush was set into each of the female's faces as they were spun around and then let go and then spun around again. Naruto was now laughing so hard, he couldn't resist pounding on the floor with insane laughter, waking the other students that were below him, which happened to be Eno and her gang.

The three other students came to the dorm, intent on demanding what was so urgent or whatever, they weren't sure on exactly WHAT they were going to demand on but they were going to demand something. Whatever it was that they were going to demand on, it disappeared when they opened the door and saw the scene before them.

Then Shippo, as Sesshomaru, grabbed Naruto and twirled him around like the others were doing to the females the were occupying the dorm room before he set his sights on Eno, promptly dropping Naruto and grabbing the other female. Unfortunately for her, this action caused her two male companions to burst out laughing just like Naruto was doing.

Naruto managed to calm himself down enough to put on some sort of Celtic music that he had found among … someone's stuff and promptly hit the play button, watching as the under the influence of his happy drug began doing a cross between something like break dancing and jigs. Finally, Kagome had decided enough was enough. She unplugged the CD player but that didn't stop the guys from dancing or from the other three guys from laughing.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Much later, the victims of Naruto's 'fun' were now glaring intently at him and he was positive that each and every one of them was intent on killing him. One of the said victims with silver hair was advancing slowly towards Naruto who instantly noticed and quickly hid behind Sakura. Sakura sweatdropped a little bit, sighing and InuYasha growled.

"Come out and fight me like a man!" Naruto quivered a little.

"But I'm not a man, I'm just a kid." Kagome came into the room and rolled her eyes, sighing a little.

"InuYasha, leave him alone. We don't have class today so why don't we go out for lunch or something?"

Slowly, they all agreed and Kagome produced a well-packed picnic basket, much to the joy of the guys.

Later, they were sitting in a grassy field, eating and chatting happily. After they had finished with the desert and everyone was just kind of lying around, Kagome looked over to the spot beside her where Sasuke had been sitting and noticed him gone. She sat up and looked around, spotting him and just ignoring InuYasha's usual demand of where the hell she was going.

Sasuke looked up, slightly startled and looked into Kagome chocolate brown eyes. She looked really good that day, he mused silently. She had on a baby blue dress with some sort of yellow pull over sweater. Kagome smiled and walked over to him.

"Mind if I join you?" Her sweet voice reached his ears and he shook his head a little.

"Not at all." Kagome smiled again and sat down next to him, looking up at the sky. He had been thinking intently until her voice brought him to look at her.

"It's such a beautiful day today, don't you think?" Sasuke unwillingly stared at her for a minute before slowly nodding. He felt … strange but in a good way. She was the nicest girl he'd met and was the only one who hadn't thrown herself at him or dedicated her time to being one of his many fan girls.

"Yeah. I like this kind of weather." He looked away, looking down at his feet. He couldn't help but think about what they had said the previous day, about how he reminded them all of this Sesshomaru guy who sounded a lot like his brother, to him anyways.

"Kagome-san," He began but stopped when Kagome giggled and blushed.

"Please, just call me Kagome." Sasuke looked to her and nodded again.

"Kagome, you remember when you and your friends were talking about me being the reincarnation of this Sesshomaru guy." Kagome blinked and looked to him, nodding.

"Yeah, why?" Sasuke looked away and Kagome frowned a little. He seemed a little depressed.

"He … sounds like a monster and … such a hateful … person." A light bulb went off in Kagome's head and she smiled softly.

"You … don't think I'm a monster … right?" Sasuke asked, looking over at Kagome. The Sesshomaru guy sounded a lot like his brother and he swore that he would never be ANYTHING like him. He was a little surprised to see Kagome's soft smile and even more surprised when she reached over and gently laid her hand on top of his that had been resting on his knees. A blush crept onto his cheeks despite his futile attempts to force it away.

"No, I don't think you're a monster, Sasuke. You're … a really nice guy … " It was Kagome's turn to blush and, boy did she ever. After a moment of silence, Sasuke let a genuine smile appear on his features and he gently closed his hand around her smaller one.

"Thanks, Kagome."

They sat like that for some time until Kagome worked up the courage to scoot closer and rest her tired body against his. Sasuke looked to Kagome, blushing madly but he let go of her and put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, resting his head on hers and closing his eyes, just letting the warm and comforting feeling of being with her wash over him, not even noticing that they were being spied on.

Miroku, Naruto, Sakura and Shippo were all crouching in the bushes, watching them with smiles.

"I've never seen Sasuke act like this towards any girl." Naruto commented in all seriousness. Sakura nodded a little in agreement.

"Maybe Kagome's not in love with InuYasha anymore." Shippo stated, causing everyone to look at him. He blinked at them in return.

"What? I was only suggesting."

"Kagome was in love with InuYasha?" Miroku and Shippo sighed a little, nodding. Sakura looked at the scene before them and then at InuYasha who was talking with Sango and she frowned a little.

"What about InuYasha?" They turned to look at him and Miroku frowned a little.

"I'm not sure. He has been acting very different since he found out about Kagome coming to the school and not going to be able to return to the past." Shippo nodded a little.

"Well, he did have a run in with some sort of priest or something and apparently he offended him really badly because … well … there was just this flash of light and InuYasha was laying on the ground and the priest was gone. He got up a couple minutes later so I just thought that he was alright."

InuYasha sighed a silent sigh, looking at the lake as it sparkled. Sango looked over at her friend and walked over to where everyone else was, spying on Kagome and Sasuke as well.

"Did you get any information out of InuYasha?" Miroku asked, looking to her. Sango just shook her head in all seriousness.

"He just said that things were going to change in a big way." Miroku frowned a little, thinking.

"I wonder what he meant by that."

InuYasha was just ignoring everyone, deep in his own thoughts. That day when he'd found out about Kagome not coming back … something inside of him just … seemed to snap and when he met that priest … he swore that he was going to put some kind of spell on him but it was just a flash of light and he was gone. True, his stomach was hurting him a little but he just ignored it, passing it off as something not agreeing with him. Then … he had run into Sesshomaru …

… … … … … … … … … … …**InuYasha's Flashback**… …… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha called out, instantly drawing Tetsaiga. Sesshomaru looked to his younger brother with something that he couldn't quite read in his golden eyes. He blinked and then he found his older brother standing merely inches in front of him.

His breath caught and his body shook a little bit, feeling something like fire start from the pit of his stomach and spread through his body. Sesshomaru was feeling the same and he shifted his beautiful eyes to the sword and he gently put his hand on the hilt, his long fingers gently brushing his younger brother's hand. For some reason or another, Tetsaiga shook a little bit and InuYasha just handed him the sword gently.

They were both surprised when it didn't burn his hand, like all the other times and Sesshomaru just put the sword back in it's sheath, his hands reaching out towards his younger brother and drawing him to his chest. InuYasha had no clue what the hell was happening but … he just couldn't fight it … he didn't want to fight it … it felt so right. He had wanted to be accepted and loved by his brother for so long, especially when he was a child and the emotions just flooded back to him.

"InuYasha." Sesshomaru said softly, reaching up to run his hand through the half demons silver locks. InuYasha closed his eyes and gently gripped his arms, his lips unknowingly parting and inviting the older and more experienced demon.

Closing the space between the two brothers, Sesshomaru brought his lips down upon InuYasha's, feeling the fire and the electricity course throughout his body, awakening the beast inside of him. Sesshomaru held the desire at bay as not to scare the younger off.

InuYasha gasped a little and his eyes shot open. His brother's lips felt so good against his own and he didn't know why. The feeling of wanting to be accepted loved and cared about flooded his system as desire clouded his mind and his eyelids fluttered closed and he pressed against the other.

Sesshomaru chuckled a little bit, feeling his brother's reaction to their intimacy and he brought his unoccupied hand to stroke the burning desire in his brother before pulling the string that held up InuYasha's pants. The red fabric caught for a minute before Sesshomaru tugged it down, hearing the sound of the fabric landing on the ground around their feet.

Slowly breaking away from the kiss, Sesshomaru looked over his brother and something between a smirk and a smile came to his lips as the desire flared up in his golden eyes.

"Well, brother, it seems that you've become a man before my eyes." InuYasha blushed a little and didn't even have time to respond before Sesshomaru drew him to his chest again.

Literally hours later, InuYasha was sitting on his brother's lap with his strong, comforting arms around his torso and his head resting against his chest. He had never felt so safe, so loved, so secure, so … wanted in his entire life.

"Sesshomaru … I … don't know what just happened between us …" He began slowly, tripping over his words a little.

"I care for you, InuYasha." At the sound of his voice, InuYasha's eyes widened and his head came up quickly, staring into his eyes, searching for any signs of ill truth. Finding none, he brought his lips down onto Sesshomaru's.

They just sat in the water of the hot spring for well into the night and when InuYasha did return to his camp, no one was even awake. He didn't want to wake anyone so he just hopped into a nearby tree and fell asleep with fluffy thoughts of his brother …

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … **InuYasha's Flashback End**… … … … … … … … … … …

Little did everyone know, the very person that had been in InuYasha's thoughts for three days and nights was just walking out of the well house of the Higurashi family shrine. Beautiful silver hair blew in the wind and a solid yet fluffy looking cloud formed beneath his feet and soon, he was lifted into the air and flying in the direction of his brother.

_InuYasha, I meant what I told you. I care for you …even more now. I think I may even be in love with you, as insane as it sounds. Whatever the case, InuYasha, I want you with me._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …… … … … … …… … … … … …… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N: Well, how's that for a twist? –wink- This will be my first-ever Mpreg. If you don't like it, don't read it, I've just become a HUGE fan of Mpregs Hehe … I hope to keep this going for a while but … BE WARNED!**

I AM MOVING IN TWO DAYS 

**I REPEAT, I AM MOVING IN TWO (2) DAYS!**

**I leave Friday morning for Vancouver and then on Sunday, I get to hop on a plane and fly to Edmonton**

**(If you don't know where/what I'm talking about, don't worry about it)**

**Special Thanks to:**


	4. Shopping With Demons

Chapter Four

Shopping With Demons

**Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha then I wouldn't have ended the series on such a bad cliffy and I would have made more 'brotherly love' –grin-**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Kagome awoke to silence this time, unlike yesterday. She shook her head clearing her thoughts of yesterday and gathered up her things and walked into the bathroom for a much needed shower.

Once finished, she wiped off the mirror with her hand and smiled a little, drying her hair and then getting dressed, gathering up everything again to head back to her and Sakura's room.

"KAGOME!!!" The shrill cry halted her in her tracks and she turned around just in time to catch Shippo but dropping her things in the process.

"Eh? Shippo? What's wrong?" The fox kit in her arms shook with obvious fear.

"He's come to kill us all, Kagome!" Kagome blinked in confusion, not knowing what the child in her arms was talking about. Unfortunately, her 'alone time' was short lived since the commotion brought everyone out of their rooms.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked, looking to her best friend. Kagome just shook her head and everyone turned to the kitsune in her arms.

"He's here. He's come to kill us all." No one understood what he was telling them until InuYasha looked up and involuntarily gasped at what, or rather who, he saw.

"S-Sesshomaru." The name was merely a whisper on the half demon's lips but everyone heard it and followed his gaze to the tall and gorgeous being before them.

There the demon lord stood, his silver hair framing his face and highlighting his unreadable golden eyes as both arms lay limp at his sides. He wore his usual attire but to three of the members, it was the most unusual attire they'd seen since discovering Kagome's Feudal era friends.

"That's Sesshomaru?" Sakura whispered and Kagome dumbly nodded, still in a state of shock as the others, excluding the scared kitsune.

"He's flipping gorgeous." This time all eyes except InuYasha's rested on Sakura right before Sango and Miroku both jumped to cover the girl's mouth. They didn't know what Sesshomaru would do if someone called him gorgeous but they pretty much pictured it as one of those things you really SHOULDN'T say to a demon lord that could kill you before you could even blink.

To say that seeing the killing perfection named Sesshomaru in modern time was the shock of a lifetime was nothing compared to what was coming next.

The gorgeous creature strode over to his brother and lifted a clawed hand to his brother's cheek and gently cupped his face, acting as if it were only the two of them.

"Sesshomaru … " InuYasha whispered again, a blush appearing on his cheeks and his eyes locked with identical golden ones of his senior.

"I have come for you, InuYasha." InuYasha's eye's widened and Sesshomaru moved in, bringing the younger closer to him and setting his lips down on InuYasha's as well. InuYasha only resisted for half a second before closing his eyes and returning the kiss, the blush deepening as he gently gripped the older male.

Everyone whom was watching nearly collapsed from the shock, or the lack of oxygen since everyone had been holding their breath. The girls wore blushes and the guys were just staring because they couldn't control their bodies at the moment.

Kagome slowly reached up and covered Shippo's eyes unconsciously, still staring at the two brothers sharing what looked like a very tender lip lock and Sango kept rubbing her eyes to make sure that she was really seeing this because … really … Sesshomaru kissing his hated younger brother? InuYasha kissing his hated older brother? Didn't they want to kill each other just a little while ago? What happened to that plan? It sounded like such a nice plan, too. Well … compared to this …

"Okay, well, I think it's time to wake up from this way weird dream." Naruto stated, blinking at the two brothers and then pinching himself. He winced and repeated himself and proceeded to pinch himself again. Needless to say, this process repeated itself several times.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Much, much later, after everyone had pretty much recovered from the shock of one, seeing Sesshomaru in the modern era and two, seeing both InuYasha and Sesshomaru kiss, everyone had gone out since it was a free day for the students while the teachers grade previous exams that Kagome hadn't been around for.

Kagome stood with the others in the only secluded part of the campus they could find; the forest. InuYasha and Sesshomaru stood together, facing the group with Sesshomaru's arm around the younger brother. InuYasha was blushing and looking at the ground, looking and acting completely different from the InuYasha from just yesterday while Sesshomaru stood, looking at the group as they processed the information that he had told them. One tidbit of information he had kept secret was the change in his brother's scent which he had only smelt from female inu youkai. Pregnant female inu youkai.

"So … you really don't hate your brother … " Kagome repeated slowly and Sakura sighed a little.

"Well, that's just a little obvious, don't you think?" She said in a sarcastic matter of fact tone.

"No kidding." Shippo put in, fully agreeing with the pink haired girl.

"I would also like to stay with your group for as long as my brother stays." Sesshomaru stated, not noticing how his brother's blush deepened. No one that had ever seen InuYasha blush so deeply before though it was rather cute.

Kagome blinked again but sighed upon realizing that would probably just be pointless for her to refuse because the demon lord would most likely just do what he pleased with or without her consent and was probably just asking to make InuYasha feel better. Come to think of it, making him leave would just make InuYasha all broody and grumpy and he was just annoying when he was like that.

Sighing again, she resigned herself to being screwed no matter what angle she looked at it.

"Alright, you can stay on the condition that both you and InuYasha need to wear regular clothes. No one wears what you're wearing anymore and you just draw attention." Sesshomaru nodded a little bit.

"I agree to your terms." Sakura clasped her hands together to lighten the mood a little.

"Well then, let's go shopping."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and groaned, seeing as he was concentrating on Kagome and resigned himself to a miserable day.

Sakura grabbed his hand and dragged him along with a smile, not noticing how he blushed. Naruto slowly smiled and resigned himself to a not-so-miserable day.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"InuYasha, I said TRY IT ON!" Kagome shoved some clothes in his arms but he only shoved them back, obviously back to his normal self.

"And I said no! I'm not going to try these stupid things on! They're uncomfortable and I look like an idiot in them!" Kagome glared at him, shoving the clothes back.

"You don't look like an idiot in them, you blend in!!" Just as the half demon was about to protest again, Sesshomaru stepped in and drew the brother to him closely, watching the instant blush on the teen's face.

"InuYasha, try on the clothes." He ordered softly into one of the furry triangles on his head, his lips just brushing them, causing the receiving hanyou to blush, especially since it was sending fire through him.

Everyone watched and soon, the older male let the younger go. He just feh'ed after a minute and walked into the change room, much to everyone's surprise. It really seemed as if the day was going to be full of surprises.

When he came out in the clothes, Kagome topped it off with a backwards baseball hat and everyone nodded in their approval. He looked to his brother out of the corner of his eye and blushed again, crossing his arms and putting on his tough, this-is-really-dumb attitude.

"Are you happy now, stupid?" Kagome smiled and nodded.

"You can change into this outfit that we already bought and we'll go pay for this." Kagome handed him the new outfit and when InuYasha finished changing, they arrived at the front counter.

They bought a couple more outfits for InuYasha and, she daresay that the hanyou was starting to really get into it. Soon, the group began getting hungry and they arrived at the food court, much to the relief of the group for it meant a chance to sit down.

Naruto got all excited and zoomed over to a noodle shop, everyone except Kagome and Sasuke with him. Kagome stood at the counter of a sushi place and was looking over the menu when Sasuke came over.

"The sweet tuna is really good here." He mentioned casually. Kagome looked to him and smiled at him, not knowing that her smile nearly floored him.

"Really? Well, I'll have that." She walked up to the counter. "I'd like one order of your sweet tuna please." Sasuke stepped up to the counter and handed Kagome some money.

"Make that two orders, please." Kagome looked at the money and blushed a little.

"You don't have to give me money." Sasuke smiled at her this time.

"It's alright, it's not like I can't afford it." Kagome smiled again and nodded again.

"Arigato, Sasuke." They continued to smile at each other and Sasuke reached over, covering Kagome's hand with his own. To his surprise, Kagome turned her hand over and linked her slender fingers with his.

After receiving their meal and choosing a seat, the group came back and Sango nudged Miroku, pointing to Kagome and Sasuke's joined hands. Miroku smiled and nodded. It seemed that today was, indeed, a day for surprises.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N: Well, thank you for sticking with me for this long –laugh- I hope this chapter has enough fluff for all you fluff lovers out there (myself included). If you have read my note on my other story (the long one, lol) then you'll know why I haven't updated for literally months.**

**I know that most of the characters are not in character but … hey … they're not suppose to be in character so get over it if you don't like it.**

**I would like to give thanks to:**

**KagHieiLuver**

**shadow miko**

**SilveryDarkness**

**k4g0me**

**Kage Youkai**

**Jessica Broward**

**Uzumaki Ryooki**

**Death By Squishy**

**Lilith-Goth-Fairy**

**Kirri Kitty**

**All alone in the rain**

**Dark Fox 14**

**LadyKagometheinuyoukimiko**


	5. Pregnant

**Chapter Five**

**Pregnant**

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned InuYasha then I would change the story plot but, alas, I don't so I can't. Oh well.**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sometime near dawn that morning, Sesshomaru was watching his younger brother sleep, watching how his cute dog ears twitched occasionally and how he would truly act like a dog. Smiling a little, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against his brother's neck, feeling his pulse jump. He had to bite back a chuckle because apparently, even in his sleep, InuYasha knew his kisses and touches.

Laying down again, Sesshomaru drew his brother to him and closed his eyes. It was too early to make love and they would probably end up waking their current room companions. He was nearly asleep when the hanyou in his arms twitched and growled in his sleep, moving around noisily. Sesshomaru sighed and reached up with one hand, gently tracing the outline of one of his adorable ears.

He smiled when the hanyou settled down again and Sesshomaru drifted off to sleep again.

Hours later, the dark haired human began stirring and gradually rose from the bed he had been sleeping in. What was his name again? Ah, yes, Sasuke. One golden eye cracked open yet again and watched the dark haired human stumble toward the facilities while the golden haired one lay sprawled out, the blanket on the bed a tangled mess. His fine ears then detected other movement indicating that the rest of the humans and the fox kit were now awake. With a silent sigh, he gently moved his brother who complained about the currently lack of heat source onto the bed they were sharing and moved to the door.

The miko was the first he saw. She was wearing her odd nightwear as covering her mouth a little as she yawned, heading towards the same facilities that the dark haired human was still currently occupying.

"Ohayo, Sesshomaru." Kagome greeted sleepily. Sesshomaru gave a nod, watching her move around. His sensitive hearing could easily tell that the room that Kagome was going to enter was still occupied but he made no move to inform her; instead he just watched and listened as things unfolded.

Kagome opened the occupied bathroom door just in time to see a very naked Sasuke step out of the shower, just reaching for his towel. Both teens stopped and neither could look away for a while and Sesshomaru actually wondered if maybe they were going to be stuck like that. A hot blush rose up onto Kagome's cheeks and her eyes went wide.

"SORRY!!!!" She shrieked just before spinning around and slamming the door behind her. Her face was hot, her eyes were wide and her chest was heaving as her hands trembled on the door handle behind her. Never in her life had she seen something like that and … he … was completely naked!! Not a stitch of clothing on and completely exposed!!

Kagome was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice the door open and she ended up doing an about-face. Letting out a shriek, Sasuke yelped, trying to catch her but losing his balance and ended up falling hard on the bathroom floor, resting on his elbows with Kagome between his legs, her hands grasping his shirt.

"Oww … "Kagome whined a little when a voice caught her attention.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Sasuke asked concern in his voice and his gorgeous eyes.

Kagome nodded a little bit. "Yeah … sorry, Sasuke." Just as Sasuke was going to reply, a familiar voice interjected.

"Well, well, getting some early morning hanky-panky in are you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, leaning over slightly and grinning like a mad fool. Sasuke and Kagome both blushed at the same time.

"Wh-what? No! This isn't what it looks like!" Naruto arched a brow.

"Oh yeah? Then what is it? You guys look pretty cozy to me." This continued on for a few minutes before the two sprung apart, the rest of the sleepers coming out of their respective rooms.

Sakura rubbed her eyes and yawned. "What's going on out here?" Naruto grinned a little bit.

"Sasuke and Kagome were getting pretty cozy on the bathroom floor." Sakura blinked and looked at the two before looking back at Naruto.

"What? Really? Kagome!" Kagome shook her head in violent denial.

"It's really not what it sounds like! I … didn't know that the bathroom was occupied and I opened the door but I closed it, I swear!" Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah! Then I opened the door and I didn't know that Kagome was leaning against it and then she fell and I tried to catch her and then we just fell on the floor!" Both their faces were flushed with embarrassment and Sakura looked them over and nodded.

"Alright, I believe you. Anyway, hurry up and get ready you guys! They're serving breakfast in the cafeteria today and then we've got another free day because the teacher's messed up so they have to remark almost all of the exams." Kagome nodded and went to hers and Sakura's room in which they were currently sharing with Sango and Shippo.

Later, once everyone was dressed and ready, they were all sitting in the cafeteria, all Kagome's feudal era friends in regular clothes, discussing what they should do that day. Everyone except for InuYasha, who was looking a little pale. Kagome leaned over to her friend, concerned for his well being.

"InuYasha? Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale." InuYasha's ears were down and he just had his hands in his lap. Slowly he shook his head. He really felt like he was going to throw up.

Kagome frowned a little bit and felt his forehead. No fever but he still looked really pale, even a little green. Then she stood up, putting an arm around her shoulders and one arm around InuYasha's waist.

"C'mon, let's get you back to the room and I'll make you something to make you feel better." InuYasha nodded and Kagome started off, having some difficulty with her friend's weight.

Sesshomaru frowned a bit and went over to the pair, lifting his brother into his arms, ignoring the gasps coming from nearly every female in the room. He sniffed his brother lightly, his scent hadn't changed, and it still smelled like a pregnant Inu youkai so he didn't smell sick.

Kagome smiled and lead them back to the room, using the small kitchen to make a light meal for InuYasha. At first, he absolutely refused to eating but surely enough, with a little coaxing; the hanyou promptly ate the entire meal and ended up falling asleep in Sesshomaru's arms. Kagome offered a bed to put InuYasha in but each time, she was met with a refusal. Eventually, Kagome just gave up and excused herself for a few minutes, going back down to the cafeteria where everyone was still sitting.

"So, how is he?" Sango asked. Kagome gave a smile.

"Well, he should be fine soon. He's sleeping now but we managed to get some food into his system." Everyone nodded a little before a certain little fox kit piped up.

"He smells funny now." Kagome blinked, looking at him.

"What do you mean, Shippo?" Shippo popped more food into his mouth.

"I mean he smells like a pregnant female." Everyone just stared at the fox kit for a minute and then each other. Miroku frowned, looking in thought.

"Miroku?" Sango called out softly. Miroku sighed a little bit.

"In our time, there is a very strong priest or power that is able to give men the ability to have children. At least, that's what the rumor is. It is said that if you offend him that he would cast some sort of spell on you with a flash of light and then appear to have vanished, leaving no trace of himself, leading one to believe that nothing had even been there. That would explain InuYasha's change in attitude and the bright light that Shippo saw. It might also explain the sudden shift in the brother's relationship." Kagome blinked, staring at the monk.

"Are you sure? I mean, it WOULD explain a lot of things but isn't that kind of impossible?" Sakura smirked a little.

"Well, up until we met you, everyone in this room believed that time travel was impossible." Kagome chuckled a little.

"I see your point. After spending so many years in the Feudal era, you'd think that I'd learn that nothing was impossible." They all fell into silence before Naruto voiced the question that everyone was thinking.

"So … does that mean that InuYasha is pregnant with his brother's kid?" He scrunched up his face a bit.

"And I thought Sasuke was messed up." Sasuke glared at Naruto but just sighed, letting it go.

"So does anyone know anything about demon or half demon pregnancies?" Sasuke asked slowly, pacing out his words. Everyone fell silent again only it was Sango that spoke up this time.

"Well, demon pregnancies don't usually last more than three months, due to the mothers being much weaker and unable to protect themselves. Once the baby or this case, pup is born then they grow much quicker than human children though they either stop aging or age very slowly once they reach a certain age. I believe that demon babies are able to walk by the time they are three months old." Everyone looked at Sango, a little amazed that she had so much information.

"My, Sango, you're so very informed about this subject." Miroku stated, making her blush.

"It's only because we had to learn it and then there is the information we had to know about Kelala and her kind." Miroku chuckled a little bit and Kagome sighed, getting up.

"Well, I'd better go check on InuYasha and … maybe I'll be able to question Sesshomaru about this whole thing." Naruto grinned.

"Good luck! He doesn't exactly seem like the talkative type but, hey, you never know!" Saskue sighed and bonked Naruto over the head just as Kagome left.

Opening the door slowly, Kagome peeked in and smiled, seeing InuYasha still sleeping. Closing the door quietly, she walked over and sat down next to Sesshomaru who still cradled the sleeping hanyou in his lap.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl out of the corner of his eye, watching her. Kagome smiled at him and then looked down at InuYasha.

"Ano … Sesshomaru?" The demon lord just nodded, indicating that he'd heard her.

"I know this is going to sound a little silly but … Miroku thinks that InuYasha might be … um … pregnant." A blush came to the girl's cheeks and Sesshomaru arched a silver brow at her. Pregnant? It's true that his brother's scent had changed to that of a pregnant female but …

"What grounds to you base this on?" Kagome looked down at the ground, taking a deep breath.

"Well, Miroku has heard of this priest or whatever that is able to cast spells with just a flash of light. He says that the priest or power or whatever it is, is believed to be able to make it so guys can have kids or in this case, pups." Sesshomaru frowned slightly as he listened to Kagome's story. He had heard of something like that and it was the only reasonable explanation he had for the abrupt change in his brother's scent.

"I have heard of what the monk speaks about." Sesshomaru started slowly, his words purposely calculated as his brows knitted slightly, his eyes looking at the sleeping hanyou in his lap but not really seeing as his brain went into overdrive, trying to process all this information and put it all together.

"Shippo said that he saw InuYasha with some weird looking priest and, apparently, he offended the priest pretty badly because afterwards there was a strong flash of light and then it was only InuYasha. He was lying on the ground for a few minutes but Shippo said that he got up right away and seemed fine." Sesshomaru's delicate mouth formed into a deeper frown. He recalled the memory of meeting his brother and slowly realized that the smell that had been radiating off his brother was the one smell that no demon or half demon can resist; female in heat.

Kagome watched the stotic mask break as shock and realization came upon the demon lord's features. Strangely, she was alright with her best friend getting pregnant by his brother even though her best friend was a guy and a half demon.

Sesshomaru just stared at the sleeping hanyou in his lap, something rising up in his chest, though he couldn't recognize it. He was … proud and … excited … but … should he be?

Sesshomaru just sighed, shaking his head lightly. Whatever was happening could be held off until InuYasha was at least awake.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N: ****Well, sorry to have made you all wait! Here's chapter five! It took me a while to write this, mainly cause I was procrastinating xD Oh well! At least I updated! If you're lucky, I may update again. I have discovered a new anime, by the way, I recommend looking on **** for it!**

**It's called: The ****Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**It's really good! The main character (Haruhi) is really messed up and I've only seen the first two episodes. By the way, I know the first episode will probably give you a reason to think, "What? This can't be the beginning of the show." But it is, believe it! lol! Anyways! ENJOY!!**


	6. Coming To Terms

**Chapter Six**

**Coming to Terms**

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned InuYasha then I would include the song 'Baby Mine' by Alison Krauss**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

InuYasha growled with impatience as they walked to the bus stop. They were headed to the beach today after taking a vote so everyone was carrying beach bags though Sesshomaru got loaded with most of the stuff since no one really wanted to get InuYasha to carry anything. Which was fine with him, of course, but it was getting annoying how everyone was babying him and treating him differently. Sure he'd felt sick earlier but now he felt fine!

"InuYasha, stop sulking already, it's getting annoying." Kagome told him with annoyance. InuYasha glared at her.

"Well, stop treating me like some weirdo!" Kagome sighed a little bit, trying to keep her annoyance in check so she wouldn't sit him. After all, if he was pregnant then sitting him wouldn't be a good idea. Frankly, even thinking InuYasha being pregnant was weird enough though she was slowly getting accustomed to the idea.

"Why are you treating me so weird all of a sudden, anyway?" He asked accusingly, glaring at his friend. Kagome sighed in exasperation, clutching the handle of her beach bag in order to vent at least some of the annoyance she was feeling.

"I explained to you why already!" InuYasha wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"Yeah but you said it was just a theory! Isn't there some kind of test or something that has been invented by now? Or at least some way to confirm this so you all can stop treating me so weird?!" Kagome sighed again, massaging her temples. She never realized until how much good of a relief it was just to be able to sit the annoying hanyou, even just sometimes.

"There is but … "Sakura started slowly. InuYasha's head whipped her direction, interested in anything that would erase all doubts in their minds.

"But what?" Sakura frowned a little but continued on.

"It's just … normally only girls would take it … I'm not entirely sure how a guy would go about taking it … " Naruto chose this time to put in his thoughts.

"Oh, c'mon, Sakura! It's not rocket science or anything! You just pee on a stick, wait a few minutes and if it's positive then there's a plus and negative means the exact opposite." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I realize that, Naruto but NORMALLY, you'd go to a doctor and get tested but we can't really do that in this case now can we? It'd be a little strange explaining the fact that the appointment is for a guy never mind explaining that the guy in a half demon from 500 years in the past that came through a magic well." Naruto sweat dropped a little and frowned.

"That would be a problem … "

"Not exactly." Everyone's attention turned to Sasuke who had hardly spoken a word since that morning.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I know of a doctor that's a very good person. If we asked him to keep this secret then he would." InuYasha grinned and grabbed onto Sasuke.

"Well then, let's go! I want to prove to all you guys that you've got nothing to baby me over!" Sasuke struggled for balance for a minute before straightending himself.

"InuYasha, you have to make an appointment first before you can even get into see a doctor. If you want to go that badly then I suppose we can stop off at the clinic if no one minds. It's on our way, anyways." Kagome shrugged a little and the others agreed.

"Let's get going then!" InuYasha stated beginning his take off just as another clawed hand reached out, grabbing him by his shirt collar.

"InuYasha, calm yourself. We will get there when we get there." Sesshomaru told the younger softly. He watched the cute little pout he did and then heard the resigned sigh.

"Alright … "Sesshomaru smiled softly and brought his hand from his brother's shirt collar and gently pulled him against him, his arm going around his waist. He didn't need a human doctor to tell him what his nose was already telling him but since InuYasha probably couldn't smell it or didn't know what it was, he would go along with the rest of the group.

InuYasha blushed a little at his brother's public affection but didn't make any move to get away, instead he moved a little closer. Kagome looked back and smiled happily, turning back to the road ahead of her. They were so adorable together and InuYasha seemed really happy and, as long as he was happy, she was happy.

Of course, it helped that she'd found someone who would accept her for her. She felt a hand clasp around hers and she unconsciously turned her hand around so their fingers were linked together, looking over at Sasuke who smiled softly at her.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Later, Sesshomaru sat in the waiting room with the fox kit and the humans, excluding Kagome and Saskue who were in the examination room with InuYasha. He looked around boredly, his nose wrinkling slightly. He didn't like how it smelled here. People were coughing and sniffling, blowing their noses while others were reading strange shiny books or were falling asleep. An infant's cry caught his attention to the seat across from him. The mother smiled softly, picking up the infant from the strange contraption it had been sleeping in. A soft song wafted to his ears as he watched the scene before him, a warm feeling coming over him.

"From your hair down to your toes, you're not much, goodness knows. But, you're so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine."

Slowly, as not to startle the pair, Sesshomaru leaned forward. The mother looked up and smiled warmly, lightly fluffing the infant's hair as it made soft baby noises, looking content to just lie in its mother's arms.

"She is a very beautiful child." He said softly, eyes fixed on the infant. The mother smiled and looked down at her daughter.

"Thank you. I'm sure that you'll have a very beautiful child as well." Sesshomaru nodded and leaned back again as the woman stood up, hearing the nurse call her name. With a bit of a sigh, he crossed his arms, his mind beginning to wander. If all this was true, which is nose told him it was, would it even be alright? He couldn't exactly picture himself as the kind of guy who would have children or even be successful at raising them. Sighing again, he pushed those kinds of thoughts out of his head and let his mind drift to what his brother was up to at the moment. Probably making the doctor really earn his pay, he guess with a light chuckle.

Sure enough, Kagome and Sasuke were having one hell of a time keeping the hanyou calm so that the doctor could actually carry out his examination. They'd, thankfully, already gone through the process of getting InuYasha to provide a urine sample, in the cup anyways.

"InuYasha, stop it! He's not going to hurt you or anything! He just needs to listen to your breathing and heart rate!" Kagome told him with frustration. InuYasha sulked a little bit, eyeing the doctor. He currently had his shirt off and was sitting on the examination table, shifting slightly uncomfortably.

"Well, not with that thing, he isn't." Sasuke sighed a little.

"How else is he going to? We don't have yours or your brother's hearing so that's the way it's done." The hanyou eyed his two human companions and sighed.

"Alright, alright, already! You don't have to make such a big deal out of it." Kagome sighed and the doctor stepped up. For once, the hanyou complied without a fuss and did as he was asked.

Finally, he was told he could put his shirt back on.

"It's about time. Aren't we done yet? I'm starving!" Kagome just ignored him and looked to the doctor who smiled and excused himself to get the test results.

"We'll go and eat as soon as we're finished here, InuYasha." The annoyed hanyou crossed his arms again, sulking against the wall. Kagome took a seat on the chair that was next to the examination table and rubbed her temples a little bit.

Sasuke smiled and sat down on another chair that was in the room only having to stand up again, frowning at the doctor as he looked at his chart.

"I don't believe that I'm going to say this but … congratulations." Kagome blinked, staring at the doctor.

"Are you sure? Did you double check? This isn't a joke is it?" The doctor sighed, not even really noticing when she snatched the chart out of his hands and stared at it. Her chocolate brown eyes darted from the paper to InuYasha and back to the paper again.

The hanyou blinked at Kagome's actions and leaned closer.

"Congratulations on what? What'd he say that for? What'd you say that for?" He demanded, a slight uneasy feeling settling in his stomach.

"I can't believe it but I did the rechecking personally. If only I could report on this, it would make medical history." InuYasha didn't really care about the doctor and his stupid reporting but what he was concerned about was how Kagome hadn't said anything since looking at the paper.

Sasuke eyed the doctor and sighed again. "It would be a shame if you did, however. We could surely revoke your license to practice medicine and make life very miserable for you and your family." The doctor nodded quickly, obviously conveying that he was willing to co operate.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked, stepping down from the table and going over to her. She looked up at him, slight disbelief in her eyes but she smiled at him all the same.

"You're going to make an excellent parent, InuYasha." The hanyou blinked at her. What the hell made her bring that up?

"Am I sick or something? What's it say?" Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"It's positive." InuYasha frowned.

"Positive what? What's that mean?" Kagome sighed lightly.

"It MEANS that you're going to have a baby, you baka." Now it was the hanyou's turn to be in shock. He blinked a few times, his small brain slowly processing the information and putting the pieces together. Unconsciously his hands went to his stomach and they rested there lightly as his golden eyes widened a little bit.

"But … but … I can't! Guys can't have kids …"

"Unless they run into a pissed off priest." Kagome added, excitement filling her and pushing any other feelings out of the way. Slowly, her friend looked at her, his golden eyes searching her chocolate ones as the excitement radiated off her, filling his nose.

Slowly, he smiled a little. "Yeah, those can be dangerous." Kagome laughed lightly and looked to Sasuke who understood.

"Let's go into your office, doctor, I'd like to discuss some things with you." Once they were gone, Kagome turned and looked at InuYasha.

"You okay?" The hanyou slowly nodded, sitting back down on the table.

"I think so … I mean … I've never been so shocked in my life … ever …" Kagome nodded and sat next to him with a smile. After a few minutes Kagome patted his hand, giving him one of her smiles.

"You'll do great. I'm sure you'll make a great mother and I'm sure Sesshomaru will make a great father." The hanyou's head whipped to her direction and he glared at her.

"Hey! Why the hell are you calling me the mother?! Why does that baka get to be the father?!" Kagome held back a chuckle.

"Well, usually the person who carries the baby is the mother. I don't see Sesshomaru being pregnant." No matter how many times she thought or said it, it still sounded weird, especially when she was referring to her pregnant male half demon friend.

InuYasha frowned a little, thinking about this new information but shrugged it off. Kagome usually made sense.

"So, are you ready to go? I'm sure everyone is curious as to the results." InuYasha nodded a little and Kagome hopped down, opening the door and meeting Sasuke in the hallway.

They followed the hanyou back to the rest of the group and Kagome just motioned for them to head outside before she broke the news. Once they were a few feet away from the entrance of the clinic, Kagome turned to everyone with an excited smile, looking at Sesshomaru first.

"Congratulations." She told him with excitement and happiness radiating off her and slowly consuming their group. As soon as the word was out of her mouth, everyone caught on and gave their congratulations, ignoring the weirdness of the entire situation.

Naruto gaped at InuYasha, trying to comprehend it all.

"A guy? Pregnant? A guy?" InuYasha growled at him.

"Yeah? You got a problem with that?" Naruto jumped and shook his head violently, earning a 'feh' from the hanyou.

"I figured as much." Sesshomaru smirked a little, being excited in his own way.

"InuYasha." He called softly, loving the way those ears twitched at his name. Reaching out, Sesshomaru drew his brother to him, watching him blush. He knew he didn't need words to convey what he was feeling.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N:**** Well, I have now moved again, I don't remember if I mentioned that in my last chapter but if I have, oh well. I now live in Victoria (for those who don't know where that is, don't worry about it) and I have regular computer/internet access so expect often updates! **

**In this chapter, I quoted a song that's called 'Baby of Mine' by Alison Krauss. It's from this very, very adorable AMV that I found on youtube. Sorry there wasn't much in the way of Kag/Sas fluffiness in here but I assure you that there is some major fluff coming up soon!**

**I'm also sorry about the lack of actual ninja stuff in here, I don't really know much about that sort of thing xD Anyways, I hope that there is enough mystery in here to keep you guys coming back! And, of course, all the fluff is good for the soul! ;) **

**REPLIES**

**Saphira1204**** – Itachi/Sasuke? Oh my goodness … I could never picture that … but then again, I could never picture Inu with Lord Fluffy either! xD **

**tsuki107**** – You could very well be right but, I find that there are many holes in the anime. I don't believe anyone else actually tried other than InuYasha and in the first movie I think it was, it kind of contradicts the whole thing about Kagome needing at least a shard of the Shikon Jewel to pass through the well. I believe that very little is actually known about who can or cannot pass through the well.**

**Valinor's Twilight**** – I'm not actually sure if it was a spell that made the two brother's love each other … I know for a fact that it was a spell that made InuYasha be able to become pregnant and I also know for a fact that it was that one magical night between the two brothers that got InuYasha pregnant! Ahh … I love loop holes … not that what I just stated what a loop hole … I don't think … o.O **

**THANK YOU TO:**

**Mistress Kira- Fires of Hel...**

**Death By Squishy**

**sasukeandkagomefan**

**Valinor's Twilight**

**MuppyPuppy**

**Saphira1204**

**tsuki107**

**Dark Fox 14**

**All Alone in the Rain**

**kagome gal 20**


	7. Growing Up

**Chapter Seven**

**Growing Up**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own InuYasha. It's as simple as that. I can't come up with any witting ways of saying it today**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

InuYasha lay on a beach blanket underneath a beach umbrella with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. Kagome's words kept ringing in his head. Would he really be a good parent?

Opening his eyes, he gave a started yelp and scampered backwards, glaring at the laughing fox kit.

"Haha! InuYasha, you looked hilarious!" InuYasha growled and grabbed him by the tail, spinning him around.

"I'll show you something funny!" Kagome sighed a little bit and walked over, reaching up casually and yanking on one of the furry triangles that donned the hanyou's head.

"OWWW!!! KAGOME!!"

"Put Shippo down, InuYasha." The hanyou growled but complied with another stiff pull. Finally, his ear was released and he rubbed it, glaring at his friend.

"What the hell was that for?!" Kagome turned her back on him, her hair fanning out slightly.

"Shippo was only trying to help you snap out of your broody mood. We came to the beach to have fun, InuYasha, not to have to watch you sulk around."

"I wasn't sulking!" Kagome spun around, fire in her eyes.

"You were too!" The hanyou growled at her.

"I was not! Besides, it's not like I WANT to be here at the stupid beach!"

"Coming to the beach was YOUR idea in the first place, InuYasha!" The hanyou paused, unsure of how to react to that since he could recall quite clearly that it was, indeed, his idea.

"Well, it's stupid! You're stupid! What the hell are you wearing anyways? It's disgusting!" Kagome looked down at her bathing suit and no one seemed to notice how she shook with suppressed rage. She'd spent a lot of her money on this bathing suit!

With a quiet sigh, she pushed the hanyou into the shallows of the water before walking back a few feet, ignoring InuYasha's questions.

"InuYasha." Everyone could see him flinch visibly and their three usual companions gave a sigh, knowing what was coming.

"Sit boy!" The hanyou let out a strangled cry as he was sent face down into the salty water and the wet sand. Once he was able to drag his head up, everyone, even the great lord Sesshomaru had to hold back a chuckle. Well, everyone except Kagome.

"Kagome! What the hell was that for?! What's your problem?! You're not knocked up, are you?!" He didn't notice Kagome's spine straighten in the tell-tale sign of another on coming sit.

"I wouldn't be surprised since you're heavier than you used to be." Sakura flinched a little.

"Hey … I wouldn't comment on a girl's weight if I were you." Naruto said, crouching down. InuYasha looked at the blond haired boy with confusion.

"Why? It's not like it matters that she won't be able to wear her stupid school uniform so she won't be able to go back to school." Clearly he had brain damage or something to even make matters even worse.

Kagome stomped her foot in the sand and Sesshomaru took an unnoticed step back, away from the obviously enraged miko.

"InuYasha, you're such a JERK!! Why can't you be nice for a change?!" InuYasha growled back, obviously not picking up on the signs.

"I am being nice! I'm the one telling you that you should stop eating so much!" That was it. Everyone knew that was the breaking point for the miko and Sesshomaru stepped back considerably to avoid her wrath.

"JERK!! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! **SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" A now out of breath Kagome stormed to the boardwalk to get something to calm her down.

Naruto knelt down and poked the wet silver head. "No one ever told me that Kagome had an anger problem." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Anyone would snap like that if they had InuYasha as a friend. I can't believe that he wouldn't know not to say something like that, especially to a girl." Naruto nodded and looked at Shippo who hopped onto his shoulder.

"Even I know that and I'm just a kid." He looked up when Kagome came back and began packing up her things, throwing her beach shirt over her swim suit.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Sango asked, walking over to her friend.

"I'm going back and maybe I can work off all this FAT that I supposedly have." She said bitterly, obviously directing most of the answer towards a certain hanyou. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she left the group.

Everyone just stared at the fading figure of Kagome without really being able to do anything else but stare.

"Boy, she's really mad." Shippo stated. Sango sat down on the soft, warm sand with a sigh.

"I'm sure she's more than just mad. Kagome spent a lot of money on that bathing suit so she could look nice and even though she's obviously not romantically interested in InuYasha, he probably hurt her feelings. Even Kagome likes to feel like she's appreciated and that her efforts have not gone to waste."

"In many ways, she really is just a typical teenage girl." Miroku stated, shaking his head lightly.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Later, InuYasha was sulking on a bench inside the nearest mall. Sakura said that she had to pick something up and everyone volunteered to go with her so it gave InuYasha plenty of time to think.

He'd heard everything that Sango had said and he realized that he probably shouldn't have said those things to Kagome. She was his friend after all and she was the first friend he'd had since the death of Kikyo. Why did things have to be so complicated?

He sighed and leaned back against the back part of the bench. Kagome was always there for him and time and time again he would push her away so … why did she always come back? Especially since he was quite aware that she didn't feel the way she used to for him. It didn't bother him that she wasn't in love with him anymore since he had his brother …

A blush rose up into his cheeks at the thought and he moved his hands to discretely settle on his stomach. It was weird to think about, the fact that he had something that his brother helped create growing inside of him but … Kagome was the only one that really understood his feelings on the matter. No matter how he thought about it, he had really screwed up this time.

His ears twitched when he heard someone approach. Looking up, he stared into another pair of golden eyes and turned away. Sesshomaru was the last person he wanted to see right now. He didn't see the small smile play across his brother's features as he sat down.

"InuYasha." The hanyou just ignored him, which made him curious.

"InuYasha." He tried again but got the same response in the form of nothing. Reaching out, he clasped onto his brother's wrist and pulled him closer.

"Hey! Cut it out! Lemme go!" Sesshomaru arched a brow and released him.

"You're still upset about upsetting Kagome." He stated blandly, watching as his brother's cheeks reddened a little.

"Who asked you?" Sesshomaru smiled a little bit, leaning back and making himself comfortable.

"If you want to make up with her, I believe a gift would help smooth things over. Of course, you would have to actually tell you that you apologize but, a gift would help make her accept your apology more readily." InuYasha looked at the other male out of the corner of his eye for a minute.

"You think it'll work?" He asked quietly, looking away, his ears drooping slightly. Sesshomaru reached over and rubbed a furry triangle gently.

"Yes." Slowly, the hanyou gave into the touch and leaned against the other.

"How am I going to get a gift for Kagome? I don't have any money and even if I did, I doubt that it's worth anything in this time." Sesshomaru smiled slightly, obviously catching InuYasha off guard.

"I doubt that will be a problem." Digging in a pocket of his modern day pants, Sesshomaru pulled out many coins, making InuYasha's jaw drop.

"There should be a currency exchange place where this stuff would be valuable."

"Yeah but … " Sesshomaru stood up and walked a few feet, talking to someone who pointed in the direction they had come from, saying that there was a store there near the entrance doors. Nodding politely and thanking them for their help, Sesshomaru made his way to the store mentioned, digging out all his 'change' and placing it on the counter.

Soon, after getting everything changed, Sesshomaru came back and dumped it all into his brother's hand.

"That should be more than enough for a gift for her." InuYasha looked from the money in his hand and then up at his brother.

"Yeah … but … I don't know what to get her! I don't know what girls like!" Sesshomaru arched a fine silver brow.

"Honestly, InuYasha, use your head." The hanyou pouted a little. He looked up when his ears twitched as he saw Sango and Sakura chatting. Hey … that was it! Other girls would know what Kagome would like!

Zooming over to the pair, he took their hands, his eyes pleading with them.

"You gotta help me find an apology gift for Kagome!" The two women looked at each other and then back at the hanyou.

"A gift … "Sakura started slowly.

"For Kagome?" Sango finished, looking at the hanyou with slight confusion.

"InuYasha, are you feeling alright? You're not sick or something are you?" Sango felt his forehead only to have her hand slapped away.

"I'm fine. Look, are you going to help me or not?" The pair sighed a little and they slowly nodded. Soon, they were being dragged off further into the mall, InuYasha demanding to know what Kagome would like.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Upon arriving back, InuYasha sought out the currently depressed Kagome. Cautiously, InuYasha entered Kagome's room at the dorm.

"What do you want, InuYasha?" Kagome asked without even looking up. InuYasha flinched a little bit but gathered his courage up.

"Kagome … um … do you … wanna take a walk … with me?" Kagome looked up at him and nodded slightly, standing up and following the hanyou out of the room and then out of the school.

After walking for a few minutes, Kagome looked down, noticing a small cluster of flowers. Stopping, she crouched down and smiled, picking them.

"Kaede told me these flowers are really good for antiseptic. But … I guess I won't be needing that anymore …" InuYasha crouched down next to her.

"Do you miss the Feudal Era, Kagome?" Kagome looked up at him then looked away.

"Well, a little, I guess. I mean not so much now that everyone is here but it was certainly an adventure and I did love sleeping under the stars … "InuYasha smiled a little and sighs, opening his mouth to apologize.

"InuYasha." The hanyou flinched a little at her distant tone.

"Uh … yeah?"

"Why did you come here? Your time is in the Feudal Era, not here." InuYasha's mouth moved, trying to form words but instead, he just smiled.

"Kagome." He called softly. Once she looked at him, he took out his gift from his pocket and set it in her hand. It was wrapped in a red velvet bag with gold silk string to tie the opening closed.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or make you mad. Forgive me?" Kagome opened the bag and gasped a little as she pulled out a silver chain with a small deep blue stone embedded in a silver heart.

"InuYasha … this is beautiful … and … expensive! InuYasha! How in the world did you get the money to pay for this?!" Kagome demanded as she looked at the still attached price tag.

"Hey! Shut up! They said that you would like it!" Kagome blinked.

"They? Who?" The hanyou blushed a little, slightly embarrassed.

"Sango and the other girl. I … didn't know what you'd like but … I wanted to get you something … to … you know … make up for me being such a jerk …" Kagome looked at him and smiled softly, feeling touched and tears filled her eyes. The salty scent filled his nose and he panicked, thinking that he'd offended her so badly he'd made her cry.

"Ah … Kagome, I'm sorry! Ah … don't cry! C'mon!" Kagome laughed lightly, wiping her eyes.

"InuYasha, you really are an idiot." InuYasha stopped and studied her, really confused. First she was crying and now she was laughing? What was the deal with that?

"You didn't need to buy me anything, just you saying that you're sorry was good enough for me. You are my best friend, after all." InuYasha blinked a few times but slowly smiled.

"Well, at least you're not mad at me anymore." Kagome put the necklace on and smiled.

"Let's get going." She said suddenly, standing up and beginning her walk back to the school, occationally looking back to make sure he was coming. InuYasha smiled and nodded, easily catching up.

"So … I was thinking … you're going to help me take care of … whatever is growing … inside of me, right?" Kagome looked over and nodded.

"Of course. God knows that if I didn't help out, the child would end up just a crooked as you are." InuYasha's jaw dropped and Kagome couldn't help but laugh. At her laugh, InuYasha realize that it was a joke and he smirked at her.

"Yeah, whatever."

Kagome smiled at him and then turned her attention back to the path ahead of them. InuYasha really had grown up so much in these past few days.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N:**** Alright! Yeah! Another chapter out! This one is slightly longer and I do hope everyone enjoyed my InuYasha crater!**

**Thank you to everyone who read this!!!**

**Again I apologize for not enough Kagome/Sasuke fluffiness.**


	8. Baby Mine

**Chapter Eight**

**Baby Mine**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own InuYasha. However, I recommend that you all read this story called 'Flesh of his flesh'. Especially if you are a fan of sweet brotherly love!**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

InuYasha rolled over with a light groan. It felt like someone was kicking him in the stomach. Lightly, mind you, but kicking still. His brows drew together as his sleepy haze began to lift and he slowly became more aware of his surroundings. Opening his eyes, he tried to sit up but found it quite difficult. Giving a yawn, he braced himself and only then did he realize that he was as big as a blimp.

His eyes went wide and he somehow managed to get up quickly and zip into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He couldn't comprehend what had happened just overnight. InuYasha stood in front of the full length mirror that adorned the bathroom door as his reflection stared back at him.

Gently, he lifted his clawed hands to his stomach and felt the same kicking sensation as he'd felt just a few minutes ago. Lightly running his hands over his now very round stomach, his eyes lifted to something else that had grown large and round just overnight. Where the usually flat of his chest was, now produced large, rounded breasts with red, almost throbbing nipples to match. Lifting a hand, he cupped them, finding his now more feminine body parts to be extremely sensitive to touch. With his brain slowly working, his eyes went wide again and he yanked down his pants and sighed in relief as he looked at his reflection, at least one thing hadn't changed.

At a knock on the door, InuYasha nearly jumped out of his skin. He quickly pulled his pants up and opened the door, relieved when he saw his dark-haired best friend. Kagome blinked at him a few times and she stepped past him into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"InuYasha … what … happened?" The hanyou shrugged a little.

"I have no idea. I just woke up and I was like this." Kagome looked a little baffled at his answer but slowly nodded.

"Well, I guess that would make sense." InuYasha frowned at her.

"What would?"

"Well, when a girl is pregnant, her stomach grows to fit the growing baby more and her chest gets bigger because it's filling up with milk for when the baby's born." A light blush was on her cheeks as she explained but soon it faded as the girl became more accustomed to explaining what she knew about pregnancy.

InuYasha nodded after a minute. "I guess that would explain all this. But, Kagome …" The hanyou trailed off, a blush on his cheeks. Kagome stared at him for a minute and then the realization hit her and she had to stifle a laugh.

"That can happen, too." InuYasha sighed, glad that she understood what he was saying but a little frustrated because he didn't know how to make the feeling go away. He blinked suddenly as a blush came to Kagome's cheeks and she spun around, clearly embarrassed about something.

The realization came to the hanyou and he looked down, blushing and turning around as well.

"Sorry." Kagome shook her head, her back still to the half demon.

"It's okay. But … um … I should probably go …" InuYasha nodded a little.

"Yeah, me too." Once the door was open, Kagome walked through it quickly but paused for a second.

"Um … I can't believe I'm going to say this but … maybe Sesshomaru could … you know … help you with that …" As her blush deepened, Kagome scurried off.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Later that afternoon, once classes were finished, Kagome yawned and opened the door to her dorm with Sakura and the two boys following closely behind.

"Kagome, you seem really tired today. Did you not sleep well?" Kagome looked at Sakura and shook her head.

"No, it's not that." Truthfully, after she'd had her early morning run in with InuYasha, she couldn't get back to sleep. She was honestly too excited to sleep. Seeing her friend like that, as strange as it was, didn't bother her in the slightest and just upped her excitement as to the nearness of the baby's arrival.

She'd been thinking about it all day but how was InuYasha suppose to actually give birth? It had been clear that morning that he still had the male … er … parts so that only left c-section as an option but how were they suppose to go about that? Sure they found a doctor at the clinic that Sasuke had managed to convince to keep the secret but she really doubted that a clinic doctor would be able to do a c-section though she wasn't sure whether or not they were trained for that or not.

Everyone that was sitting around the table watched the miko curiously, even Sesshomaru. The girl had been oddly quiet and he had even grown used to her constant chatter, much like Rin. Her quiet had set him into unease, ever since this morning. Finally, he couldn't take it much more. He set down his dinnerware and patted his mouth before setting his napkin down.

"Kagome." He called though she obviously didn't hear him. With a growl, he shook her shoulder, bringing his other hand to her shoulder but a strange scent caught his nose and made his hand falter, landing on the girl's chest. He blinked, becoming curious of the strange fabric underneath her shirt.

With a soft humming sound, he lifted it up and stared at it. It certainly was pretty, he noted. What he didn't note was the gasps from around him and Kagome's deep blush. Suddenly, she shrieked at him, shoving her shirt down. The loud noise and the sudden movement startled him and rung inside his head, making him a little disoriented.

As suddenly as it came, her hand came up and there was a loud slap resounding off the walls and Sesshomaru could feel a faint sting on his cheek. The demon lord blinked a few times, his brain slowly registering what had just happened before he sat down again. He had deserved that, though no human had ever hit him before, he would not be angry about something he rightfully deserved.

"I apologize, Kagome." The miko's face was flushed and she glared at him.

"You'd better be! That was even worse than anything Miroku had EVER done!" Sesshomaru winced as her high pitched voice reached his sensitive ears. With a resigned sigh, he let some salve be placed on his cheek.

"I apologize again, Kagome. However, your unusual quiet has not gone unnoticed by anyone here." Kagome stopped in mid-rant and sat down, blinking at him.

"What are you talking about?" Shippo nodded from Kagome's lap.

"You've been really quiet today, Kagome." She looked to the others and they all nodded. Kagome sighed a little but smiled.

"Sorry … I've just been … thinking." Sakura leaned onto the table, looking at her new friend.

"About what? Surely it's something that you should probably voice. I haven't even known you that long and I already know it's usual for you to be this quiet." Kagome sighed, feeling a little annoyed.

"What is it with all of you? Is it so unusual that I'm quiet?" Everyone, even Shippo and Kelala nodded. With another sigh, she looked at some interesting spot on the table.

"It's just … I'm sure everyone is aware of what is growing inside of InuYasha. Don't get me wrong, I'm so excited I could burst but … babies don't stay inside their mothers." Naruto nodded a bit.

"Duh, of course they don't. I don't see why it's such a problem. It'll probably just be like every other baby that's born." Kagome laughed nervously at the comment.

"Somehow, I don't think so." She looked at the hanyou that sat across from her, a blush on his cheeks. Sesshomaru looked between the two and sighed lightly.

"Kagome, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." InuYasha said, crossing his arms. Kagome stood up suddenly, sending Shippo tumbling off her lap.

"No we WON'T, InuYasha!! We have to start thinking about this now! When the baby comes, we're not going to have time to think about this!" Kagome paused and sat back down, putting her hands in her lap and staring at them.

"Look, we need to find a doctor that performs operations that can keep this secret." InuYasha's ears twitched.

"Operations?" Naruto blinked and leaned forward, looking at the two.

"You mean that they gotta cut him open?" Kagome nodded slowly.

"It's the only way to get the baby out when it's time." InuYasha put a hand to his stomach, smoothing out the kicks. He smiled a little bit, patting his stomach lightly. The baby probably knew they were talking about it, no doubt.

"Kagome." She looked up a little bit.

"Yeah, what is it?" InuYasha smiled softly at her.

"Come here for a minute." Kagome blinked, getting up.

"Alright." Before she could even protest, the hanyou had taken her hands, placing them over where the baby was kicking. She gasped a little, her eyes going wide and she looked up at him.

"I understand that you're worried about me." Kagome slowly smiled and nodded, laughing a little.

"You know, you'd think that by now I'd be used to all these weird things but even right now, at this very amazing moment, this is the weirdest thing I've ever experienced." InuYasha's ears drooped a little but she continued her voice soft and calming.

"But it's also the most amazing." She watched as her friend's ears perked up and she smiled at him a little more. After a minute, Kagome finally spoke.

"This is why we need to think about what we're going to do when the baby comes." Miroku cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him.

"As a monk, I have been trained to transform baby delivering operations and, by the sounds of your c-section, it sounds much like what we practice in the Feudal Era." InuYasha looked at Kagome.

"There, now it's settled. Miroku knows what to do so he can do it, now can we drop it?" Kagome smiled and nodded. As long as there was a plan then she was okay with it.

"I just wanted there to be some kind of plan of action." Everyone just smiled and nodded at her words, thoroughly agreeing with the girl.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Days turned into weeks with little to no excitement. InuYasha's stomach continued to grow and his now very feminine chest continued to swell which, at first, caused great interest among their group but by now it was old news. The teachers at the school had discovered Kagome's powers and were now training her to use them with her new found ninja skills. She was quite good, if she did say so herself.

Everyone was getting almost bored from the lack of anything exciting to happen and there hadn't even been any changes in the relationship between Kagome and Sasuke, to the great disappointment of their faithful eavesdroppers. That was, until InuYasha woke with strange back pain.

The half demon growled a little as he rubbed his back. It hurt so much for no reason that was currently known to him. He didn't want to wake his sleeping mate so he kept quiet but he shuffled around, trying anything to dull the pain that was building.

Sesshomaru woke to growls and grumbles and his delicate brows drew together slightly and he opened his groggy golden eyes to see his mate and brother pacing the room, apparently rubbing his back against anything with an edge.

"InuYasha, what are you doing so early in the morning?" The hanyou looked over and sighed.

"I didn't mean to wake you. Just go back to sleep." Sesshomaru, being ever so slightly cranky in the morning, just sighed and sat up. It probably couldn't be helped but as he sat up, a new yet somewhat familiar scent made his nose twitch.

"InuYasha, what are you doing?" He asked again, now with a light hint of concern.

"My back is killing me. Don't ask why 'cause I don't know." Sesshomaru frowned a little and sniffed the air, sorting out all the scents. His eyes flew open at pained sound coming from his mate.

InuYasha was doubled over, clutching his swollen stomach, his eyes squeezed shut. Sweat formed on the hanyou's brow and he panted. Sesshomaru didn't even ask questions as he flew into the main room where the monk and the blonde haired boy were currently sleeping.

Picking the monk up none too gently, Sesshomaru shook him, ordering him to wake up. Miroku groaned a little but slowly opened his eyes, confused as to why the demon lord was currently so upset.

"Sesshomaru? What's wrong?"

"It's time." Was all that needed to be said. Miroku nodded and was set down.

"I'll tend to InuYasha but I need you to rouse the others. I don't expect they would want to miss this." Sesshomaru nodded, ignoring the fact that he was usually giving the orders, not taking them.

Miroku stepped into the room and put a hand on InuYasha's shoulder. He smiled when the hanyou looked at him.

"Time to have your baby." InuYasha just growled in pain.

"I don't care! Just get it out! Damn it!!" Miroku nodded, leading the hanyou to the main room and quickly bringing out the futon that had been deemed as the place where they would perform the operation.

"Lay down on here, InuYasha. Just breathe through it, the pain will subside." InuYasha didn't even bother with a response as he lay down onto the futon.

Everyone came out of their respective rooms, rubbing their eyes or yawning.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked sleepily, spotting InuYasha. Her eyes went wide and she looked at Miroku who only nodded. The girl instantly went to her friend's side and gently patted his hair.

"InuYasha, just breathe." InuYasha growled a little bit.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?!" Miroku just shook his head with a sigh, ignoring the argument that followed and gathered the things that had been fetched for him a while ago.

Kneeling down beside his friend, he put a numbing salve on the area surrounding where he was going to cut. Sakura had fetched a large bowl of water while Naruto carried a smaller one with a cloth dipped into it. Setting it next to Kagome, he stepped back to watch, making sure he got a good seat.

Kagome rung out the cloth, dabbing it over InuYasha's face, forehead and neck.

"Try to relax, InuYasha, this will all be over soon." Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru who was kneeling on the other side of her friend. She only arched a brow when she read the clearly evident concern on his beautiful features. Smiling a little, Kagome gently circulated the cloth, not saying a word and keeping it all to herself.

Soon, Miroku was reaching into InuYasha's stomach and almost everyone was cringing and occupying their eyes elsewhere and Kagome herself focused on her own task with the cloth. The hanyou had his eyes squeezed shut but they snapped open at the sound of an infant's cry.

He watched as Miroku lifted the tiny infant and Sango laid a towel on InuYasha's chest.

"Congratulations. It's a girl." Miroku told him as he lay the screaming infant on InuYasha's chest. She was adorable was Sesshomaru's first thought. She had small furry white triangles that adorned her head of snowy white hair and an adorable tail that matched her hair and ears.

She had two little fangs that were probably razor sharp and as she slowly quieted down; her eyes opened revealing two pools of almost liquid gold. InuYasha slowly reached up and gently stroked an ear as she settled down to a whimper with her chin trembling slightly.

"InuYasha, she's incredible and adorable." Kagome breathed, leaning in to get a closer look at the infant. Chocolate orbs stared into golden ones intently and slowly the two smiled at each other. InuYasha looked at the two and smiled.

"Looks like she likes you." There was a wave of oohs as they watched an ear twitch and she slowly turned her eyes upon InuYasha. Slowly, as if he could only move in slow motion, InuYasha gently scooped up his daughter, tears coming to his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

Once Miroku was finished sewing InuYasha up with the herb-soaked thread and applying the bandaging, he nodded and everyone propped the new mother up with a huge stack of pillows. Sango knelt down and InuYasha slowly handed his new child to the slayer, watching as she took great care in washing the infant off. He smiled when she wrapped her in a pink blanket and Sesshomaru reached out, gently taking the child into his arms.

"So, what are you going to name her?" Kagome asked, watching the great demon lord handle the infant as if he was afraid to break her. InuYasha smiled at the sight and smiled even more as Sesshomaru handed her back to him.

"Miyu. I think it kind of suits her." Kagome nodded with a smile.

"Considering her heritage, it certainly does."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N:**** Okay!! I was so nervous/excited to write this chapter!! Anyways, um, yeah … there are references and little bits and pieces of the story that I mentioned in my disclaimer in here. Only 'cause they're such good ideas and they make a lot of sense. I had one hell of a time picking out their daughter's name! I tell ya, it kept me up last night 'cause I couldn't figure out what to call her.**

**Anyway, the source that I got it from says that Miyu means **_**美 **__**(mi)**_** "beautiful" or **_**実 **__**(mi)**_** "truth" combined with **_**優 **__**(yu)**_** "gentleness, superiority" or **_**結 **__**(yu)**_** "tie, bind". **

**When I saw it, it just called out to me, lol. **

**THANK YOU TO:**

**kagome gal 20**

**Valinor's Twilight**

**MuppyPuppy**


	9. Miyu

**Chapter Nine**

**Miyu**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own InuYasha. If I did then I would have plenty of money xD**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A few days passed and the new family began understanding each other, although no one was really getting any sleep. Sasuke had moved out of the room that he had been sharing with Sesshomaru, InuYasha and the new baby because he figured that mother and daughter would like to sleep on a bed. The fact that the crying was driving him insane didn't have anything to do with it. Lately, that's all she seemed to be doing; crying, crying and more crying.

InuYasha was currently pacing the room that he was alone in since Sesshomaru had gone back to the Feudal Era to fetch Rin. He sighed and gently patted his daughter's diapered bottom which had a hole for her snow white tail.

"Please, Miyu, just go to sleep." The baby just scrunched up her face and buried her little face in InuYasha's shirt. Kagome walked into the main room and saw the guys shoving cotton into their ears.

"Make her stop, Kagome!" Shippo wailed, covering his cotton-stuffed ears. Kagome smiled sympathetically and entered InuYasha's room. The hanyou looked up and Kagome really did feel sorry for him. He looked so downright exhausted and even a little frazzled.

"Kagome, I don't know what's wrong with her. She's got a fresh diaper; I already fed her and burped her." Kagome frowned a little.

"I have an idea that might work." InuYasha nodded, ready to try anything. He was probably going to end up permanently deaf from this. Kagome held out her hands and InuYasha gratefully handed over the baby to her.

Sitting down in the rocking chair that they had placed in the room, Kagome held the infant over her heart, rocking back and fourth, rubbing her back in small circles. InuYasha quietly sat down on the bed, watching his friend with his daughter and smiled as the crying slowly died down to a small whimper.

Soon, Miyu was out cold, her little hands clutching Kagome's pajamas and her breathing soft and even. InuYasha looked on in amazement.

"How'd you do that?" Kagome smiled, still rocking gently. She looked down at the top of the head of snow white hair, softly rubbing an ear.

"My mom told me that she would do this to me and Souta when we were little. Babies don't talk so all they can do is cry and it's our job to find out what's wrong and sometimes, it's not as obvious as being hungry or dirty. Babies are usually soothed by heartbeats since it is something familiar to them." InuYasha nodded a little and Kagome smiled, barely keeping her joy of having the little girl in her arms inside of her.

"She's so adorable, InuYasha." InuYasha smiled a sleepy smile and lay on the bed.

"Thanks." He murmured before falling asleep, perfectly content to let Kagome handle Miyu. Kagome yawned a little bit, not realizing just how tired she was and soon, she was asleep as well, holding Miyu protectively in her arms.

The next morning, a small little cry drew her back to the waking world and Kagome opened her groggy eyes to see the infant trying to get at her breast. With a light blush, she scooped her up and smiled.

"You're looking at the wrong source, sweet heart." She looked over at InuYasha, who was still sleeping and smiled, getting up and creeping out of the room. He needed his rest more than anybody and there were some pre-made bottles in the fridge that she could heat up for Miyu.

Kagome gently rocked the baby while the bottle heated up and she looked over at the guys who were pretty much still sleeping, except for Sasuke who was sitting up, looking disoriented with his hair all over the place. She giggled quietly at the sight of him.

"Morning." Sasuke looked over at her and nodded, slowly getting up.

"Morning." He responded, walking over slowly. He spotted the infant in her arms and a slow smile spread out across his face.

"No matter how noisy she is, she sure is cute." Kagome laughed and nodded in agreement, looking down at her. She was looking at Sasuke curiously, blinking occasionally but never taking her eyes off him.

"Those pink PJ's look good on her."

"Yeah. Hey, would you mind holding her for a minute? I got to check the bottle temperature." Sasuke nodded a little and took the infant from her.

"So, where's InuYasha?" Kagome smiled and let a few drops fall onto her wrist.

"Sleeping. He was really exhausted so I figure that I would let him sleep." Sasuke chuckled at the image of the half demon sleeping and offered his finger to Miyu. He winced as her sharp little teeth sank into his finger and he looked to Kagome.

"I think she's going to eat my finger." Kagome laughed and shook her head.

"I doubt it but you probably taste pretty interesting. You're not going to get anything out of that finger, missy." Miyu looked at Kagome as she continued to suck on Sasuke's finger, making little baby noises.

"Ouch. Those teeth of hers sure are sharp." Kagome stifled another laugh as she pried Sasuke's finger out of her mouth, slipping in the nipple of the bottle just as a cry rose up.

Sasuke looked at his now red finger with a frown but followed Kagome into the main room, sitting down on the chair next to her. He watched the pair for a minute.

"You're pretty good at taking care of kids, Kagome." The dark-haired girl looked up at him and smiled.

"You think so?" Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah. You seem like a natural." Kagome blushed lightly but smiled, looking back down at Miyu who drank greedily, her golden eyes flicking between Kagome and Sasuke.

"Well, I helped my mom take care of my brother a lot." Sasuke smiled at the pair. Kagome smiled down at Miyu and looked up at Sasuke suddenly, an idea coming into her mind.

"Say, summer vacation starts today, doesn't it?" Sasuke nodded a little.

"Why?" Kagome just grinned.

"Well, I think InuYasha might like to go back to Feudal Japan for a bit." Sasuke frowned a little bit, not really understanding.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

InuYasha woke to the sun warming his face. He was so comfortable and everything was so quiet. Slowly, he opened his eyes, remembering the previous night and looking at the rocking chair where Kagome had been. With a frown, InuYasha sat up and yawned, stretching and walking out into the main room. Everyone was dressed and talking about something with excitement.

There was a blanket laid out on the floor and Miyu had been placed on it, Shippo and Kelala making her giggle. InuYasha smiled at his daughter's laugh, watching her tail wag back and fourth. Kagome looked up and smiled at him.

"Well, you're finally up." The hanyou arched a brow at her but nodded, walking towards them.

"Yeah. I guess I really needed to sleep." Kagome's smiled brightened.

"It's no problem. Miyu's been a very good girl. Haven't you?" Kagome looked at the baby on the blanket, laughing as she squirmed, squealing and gurgling happily. InuYasha arched a brow at this, sitting down on Miyu's blanket, tugging on her tail lightly.

"Oh, so you'll be an angel for her but all you'll do for me is cry." He chuckled when his daughter made babbling noises, her little hands and feet flailing all over the place.

"Hey, InuYasha, we were thinking about going to the Feudal Era for a little while. Summer break starts today so there's no school for a few weeks." InuYasha just shrugged. He was just as comfortable here with Kagome as he would be there, as long as he was with her. She just seemed to calm him and not to mention that she had a real knack for helping him with Miyu.

"Sounds fine to me. I guess Kaede wouldn't mind seeing her." Kagome nodded a little bit.

"I think Kaede would like that." Shippo looked up at InuYasha.

"Hey, maybe we'll run into Kouga." The hanyou's eye twitched and he grabbed Shippo.

"Want to run by me again, brat?" Shippo shook his head and he was dropped from the death grip. Kagome quickly explained about Kouga and Kaede and everyone nodded, now understanding the conversation.

"So what's it like?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Dangerous for the most part. Though I believe the most dangerous demon is now on our side." Kagome explained, referring to Sesshomaru. InuYasha gave his usual 'feh'.

"He's not that dangerous. I could beat him if I wanted to." Kagome rolled her eyes a little, not saying anything.

"Anyway, I guess we should start packing! I want to get there as soon as we can!" InuYasha arched a brow at her.

"If you missed it there so much, why'd you come here?" Kagome paused, looking at him but she didn't answer and just changed the topic. Miyu gurgled, managing to latch herself onto Shippo's tail and apparently had no intention of letting go.

The little fox squeaked a little, trying to pry it away from her. He pulled and pulled, finally yanking it away from the infant. InuYasha's ear twitched as Miyu's breath hitched, signaling a long cry. With a growl, he bopped the kit on the head, picking up his daughter.

"Ow! InuYasha! That hurt!" Shippo glared at the half demon and InuYasha just soothed his daughter.

"She's just a baby, Shippo." Kagome told him gently. Shippo frowned a little.

"But she had my tail." Kagome smiled, crouching down.

"It's not like she would hurt you, Shippo." The fox kit sighed a little bit, jumping up onto InuYasha's shoulder, turning around and offering her his tail again. Miyu blinked and grabbed onto the furry object with glee, her tears gone.

Shippo sighed but a smile slowly spread out onto his face. She sure was cute. He froze when he felt something very wet on his tail and he looked over his shoulder at Miyu who had the tip of his tail in her mouth.

"She's … sucking … on … my … tail … Kagome …" Kagome laughed a little and replaced Shippo's tail with a pacifier. Miyu blinked at the strange object but didn't complain. InuYasha raised a brow at this.

"Well, you're sure easy to please today." One of Miyu's snow white dog ears twitched at her mother's voice and she looked at InuYasha with her golden eyes. Miyu's eyes caught a loose bunch of hair and she reached up, her little fist clasping around it and she pulled. InuYasha winced a little bit but sighed, ignoring it.

"I guess we should pack your bag." Kagome smiled.

"That's alright, InuYasha. We already packed a bag for Miyu." InuYasha smiled and shifted his daughter, gently running his claws through her hair.

"Thanks for taking care of Miyu this morning, Kagome. I really do appreciate it." Kagome smiled back at him and shook her head.

"It was nothing. She was a little angel this morning." The baby in question gurgled a little, happily sucking on the pacifier that Kagome had given her.

"I think she could use a bath, though." InuYasha nodded a little.

"All that baby stuff must be hard work, eh kid?" He held her up to eye level and Miyu giggled and squirmed. With a chuckle, InuYasha stood up, carefully cradling his daughter.

"Alright then, I'll go give Miyu a bath and then I'll come back to help you guys pack." Kagome nodded.

"Take your time." InuYasha waved lightly and walked down the hall to the bathroom. With a sigh and a yawn he turned the water on and began undressing his daughter. Once they were both undressed, he removed the pacifier from her mouth and stepped into the bathtub.

Miyu squirmed and whimpered, demanding to have her pacifier back but InuYasha just shook his head a little bit.

"You can have it back when you're all clean." As soon as the water touched her, Miyu instantly quieted and her eyes went wide. InuYasha rose a brow at her reaction.

"It's just water." Slowly, he lowered his arms, holding her in one arm. Miyu's eyes studied her mother, unsure of how to take this new event. InuYasha smiled a little, reaching over and dipping a cloth into the warm water and gently squeezing out the excess over his daughter's body.

Miyu's nose scrunched up a little and she let out a small whimper, reaching out her arms towards him. With a bit of a sigh, InuYasha drew her back to him and nuzzled her a little.

"Hush, Miyu. You're alright." Her little hands grasped his hair tightly and the crying got stronger and louder. InuYasha smiled again, his heart swelling at her needy actions towards him. He never realized it before but it was such an amazing feeling to be needed. Gently he ran the cloth over her little body and cupped water onto her hair.

Unconsciously, a soothing sound like a mixture between a growl and a purr rumbled in his chest, drawing Miyu's attention. Slowly, she quieted and looked at her mother curiously.

"See? I told you that you were fine." Miyu blinked a few times but closed her eyes, resting against her mother's chest. InuYasha shook his head a little but continued on bathing his daughter, even going so far as to use some of that awesome smelling shampoo that Kagome used.

Finally, he stepped out and quickly wrapped his daughter in a pink fluffy towel. Even though she was mostly demon, she was still young and vulnerable to sickness. Getting dressed, InuYasha picked up his now sleeping pink and white bundle and exited the bathroom.

Kagome came around the corner and smiled. "Hey, how did it go? We heard her crying." InuYasha put a finger to his lips and pointed down to the sleeping Miyu. Kagome nodded, showing she understood.

"It wasn't so bad though I don't think she'll develop a liking to it any time soon." Kagome bit back a laugh and nodded again.

"Everything is all packed so we can leave tomorrow if you want. I think it'll be good for Miyu to see her home." InuYasha frowned a little bit and looked down at his sleeping daughter.

"Kagome, I don't think I want to stay in the Feudal Era anymore." Kagome blinked a few times and shook her head, not believing what she had just heard.

"What? InuYasha, are you feeling alright?" The hanyou's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Every time he wanted to be serious about something, everyone would think he was sick or something!

"I'm fine."

"Then why the sudden change of heart? I mean, usually you're complaining about how I stay here too long or something like that." He sighed a little and nodded.

"I know but … the Feudal Era is a really dangerous place and, even though she's not a half demon like me, she still won't be accepted anywhere and she may not even be as lucky as I was to find you and everyone." Kagome nodded and sighed.

"Well, do you think you could handle staying here? I mean, you could go back sometimes and I could always look after Miyu." InuYasha shook his head. He didn't want Miyu growing up without a mother. He didn't want his daughter to have the same childhood that he did. Gently, he nuzzled his sleeping daughter, tucking the pink fluffy towel around her some more.

"I'll do whatever I have to do in order to protect her. I want to give her everything that I never had." Kagome studied him for a minute but smiled.

"Alright then. I still think we should go back to visit sometimes, though. Miyu should know at least a little about her heritage." InuYasha looked at his friend and walked with her.

"You think so?" Kagome nodded.

"Definitely." He smiled and looked down at his sleeping daughter.

"Well, one thing's for sure; her life will never be boring."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N:**** Alrighty now … what did you all think? Miyu's pretty cute eh?**

**Now, some of you may be wondering what she is since her parents are a full and a half demon. Believe me; I was wondering this, too. Someone finally cleared it up for me while I was on the bus with my friend. She would be a 3 quarter demon.**

**Thanks to:**

**Valinor's Twilight**


	10. Miyu II

**Chapter Ten**

**Miyu II**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't know why I bother with these things. Oh well … time for my speech –gets out a stack of paper- I do not own InuYasha nor do I … -blah blah blah blah-**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Inuyasha groaned a little bit, feeling his daughter crawling all over him. Picking her up by the back of her pajamas, InuYasha slowly opened his golden eyes, bringing her to his face. Miyu blinked, staring into her mother's golden eyes.

"It's too early to be playing, Miyu. It's time for sleep." He set her down set to him and closed his eyes again, soon drifting back off to sleep. It'd been a pain to keep his daughter in one place ever since she started crawling yesterday and quickly mastered it though she, thankfully, didn't seem to have grasped the concept of walking yet.

Miyu blinked again, staring at her obviously sleeping mother and grinned, rolling over and pushing herself up, beginning to crawl on InuYasha all over again. InuYasha growled at being woken up again and grabbed the girl, bringing her to his annoyed face. Miyu just smiled sweetly, latching herself onto her mother, her little hands grasping his clothes tightly. He sighed a little, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Are you hungry or something? Is that why you're moving around so much?" Miyu blinked but smiled and laid her head down on InuYasha's chest. Despite himself, InuYasha found himself smiling and he rolled over to his side, pulling his shirt up and exposing a breast for his child, who latched on eagerly.

The hanyou smiled a little more and yawned, closing his eyes, just letting Miyu eat her fill though he quickly fell asleep, the little girl following him into slumber. The pair slept on like that until Miyu woke again. This time, she was flatly ignored by her sleeping mother, a thing she wasn't too pleased about.

With a growl, she launched herself at her mother's ear, chomping down.

Kagome fell out of bed with the pained scream that shook the entire floor. Jumping up, she was instantly awake and she threw the door open to InuYasha and Miyu's room. There she found the hanyou on the floor, holding his ear and Miyu was watching him with interest and a sort of pleased look on her face.

Kagome blinked and she soon joined by the others who stared, just like her at the two.

"InuYasha … what … happened? Are you alright?" The hanyou removed his hand from his ear which was throbbing painfully.

"Does it look like I'm alright?!" Kagome blinked and knelt down, examining the ear closer.

"What happened?" She reached up and only slightly brushed the painful object before the hanyou flinched, covering it again.

"She bit me that's what happened." Kagome blinked and looked at the child. Standing, she looked at the others. She sighed a little bit and walked out of the room. InuYasha blinked, expecting something but not that.

"Hey! Kagome! Where are you going?!" Kagome shook her head.

"To get ready since it's obviously time to get up." Everyone agreed and left to go about their morning chores. The hanyou blinked, a little confused but he looked at Miyu, frowning.

"You think you're so tough now, little girl. Let's just see what you do on your own." Miyu blinked as her mother walked out of the room. Intent on following him, she stopped at the edge of the bed. She knew as much that it was a long way down and it would probably hurt to fall but … what other way could she get down? She couldn't really so she did the only thing she really knew how to do; cry.

InuYasha flattened his ears against his head, intent on ignoring her though something in him poked at him to go and tend to his daughter. He shook his head, crossing his arms. It was discipline for biting him just a few minutes earlier. Kagome frowned, looking at the room and then to her friend.

"InuYasha, aren't you going to go get her? She's crying you know." The hanyou just gave a 'feh'.

"So? If she thinks she so tough then she can find her own way down. It's not that high anyways." Kagome sighed.

"She's just a baby, InuYasha." The hanyou just steeled himself.

"All the more reason for her to learn now." Kagome shook her head and walked over, bonking him over the head with the tea kettle.

"Go get her, InuYasha." The hanyou rubbed his head, glaring at his friend but got up and walked to the room anyways. Stupid girl, didn't she understand what he was trying to do? Where the hell did Miyu learn that, anyways? She certainly didn't get behavior like that from him, he was a well behaved child so that only left one person who she could have possibly inherited that from … his brother and mate which made him Miyu's father; Sesshomaru.

"Oi, brat." Miyu stopped and looked at her mother, her cheeks tear streaked and her nose a little red. One look at his daughter told him that she wasn't crying to get attention and made him cave. With a sigh, he walked over and scooped her up, kissing her forehead and wiping her tears away gently.

"It's alright now. Don't cry, Miyu." Miyu sniffled and grasped her mother's shirt tightly, feeling secure in his arms. After a moment, InuYasha held her at arms length, ignoring the fact that she squirmed and whimpered as she reached out to him.

"Miyu, listen to me." Slowly she stopped and looked a little ashamed but paid attention anyways.

"What you did to me this morning was very bad." Miyu's ears fell a little but InuYasha continued his face serious.

"You must never do something like that ever again." After a minute, InuYasha sighed and brought her back to his chest, figuring she understood enough. Carrying her back to their group, Kagome smiled.

"See, that wasn't so hard. What do you want for breakfast?" InuYasha shrugged a little.

"I don't know. Whatever's fine with me."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Later, everyone was riding on the train, going back to Kagome's house. It was such a long ride that most of their group had fallen asleep, including Kagome. InuYasha looked down at the two sleeping girls in his life and smiled softly, moving some of Miyu's hair out of her face and looked over at Kagome who was leaning against Sasuke.

At first, the boy had looked uncomfortable at having her against him but now, he looked like he was really enjoying it. Naruto had fallen asleep with Shippo and Kelala on him and Miroku wasn't far behind him. The only two that were awake were Sango and Sakura who were talking some girl nonsense.

Sighing and sitting back, he closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep himself, his ears twitching at the shift of fabric beside him. Opening his sleepy eyes, he noticed that Sasuke had put his arm around Kagome. He didn't really care but he'd rip that boy apart if he hurt Kagome in any way. Closing his eyes again, he was confidant that the boy had received his silent warning because he put his arm back to his side.

He slept peacefully for some time until hushed voices woke him from his slumber. Slowly, InuYasha opened his eyes and yawned, rubbing them a little before looking around, things slowly coming back in focus. Kagome looked over and smiled though she looked a little worn out. InuYasha sleepily wondered why before his ears caught the sound of his unhappy baby girl.

Looking at Kagome, he spotted Miyu who looked positively angry.

"She started getting restless a little while ago and nothing seems to help." InuYasha smirked a little and shrugged.

"Well, let her crawl around. It's not like there's anyone else in this car." Kagome made a disgusted face.

"That is so gross, InuYasha. The floor is so disgusting it's not even funny." InuYasha thought on it for a minute and nodded his agreement. It would probably be for the best that he didn't let Miyu crawl on the floor, it did look a little … questionable.

Miyu whined loudly, squirming in Kagome's arms, obviously getting tired of being held all the time. InuYasha frowned and took his daughter from Kagome and she quieted some but not by much. Looking around, he spotted the still sleeping Kelala and smiled, depositing Miyu on the seat beside him and then depositing the sleeping cat youkai. Miyu instantly quieted, her attention completely drawn to the soft, furry kitty cat in her lap. She looked up at InuYasha and he nodded.

"Gentle, Miyu." She looked back at Kelala and slowly put her hands on her soft fur, talking baby talk. Everyone who was awake looked on in amazement and Kagome smiled, going over and crouching down in front of the girl.

"Soft, isn't she?" Miyu nodded with a smile and Kagome looked up at InuYasha.

"That was quick thinking, InuYasha." The hanyou grinned in pride and sat back.

"How long until we get there?" Kagome thought for a minute and then looked at her watch.

"We should be getting there soon. I don't know if you want to stay with my mom and leave tomorrow. We won't be getting there until after dinner so we'll have to eat out." InuYasha nodded and sighed a little bit.

"Well, at least we'll be getting there soon." Kagome nodded, taking her seat again.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Finally arriving, InuYasha picked up his and Miyu's bag and then his daughter, much to her disappointment at losing her soft kitty friend. The hanyou arched a brow at his sulking daughter in his arms and chuckled, patting her diapered bottom as they stepped off the currently non moving train.

Kagome set her bag down and stretched, her shirt rising up, exposing all of her stomach and making Sasuke blush and look away. Letting her arms fall to her sides, she smiled at their group.

"Alright, I don't know about you guys but I'm starving." InuYasha nodded, shifting Miyu and the bags.

"Yeah, food sounds good." The rest of the group nodded and Kagome lead the way to a slightly near by pizza place. It was good and cheap, the perfect combination. InuYasha looked around inside the pizza building, weird smells assaulting his senses.

"This place is really good." Kagome told them, walking up to the counter. InuYasha followed Kagome slowly, taking everything in. It was small but if Kagome liked it then it must have been alright. He turned his attention to the person tapping on some kind of weird box that looked like a smaller and weirder version of Kagome's TV.

After a few minutes, everyone was carrying paper plates with two or three pieces of pizza on it. They pushed two tables together and grabbed a few extra chairs before everyone sat down. Miyu sat in her mother's lap, looking curiously at the food in front of her.

InuYasha lifted a piece and sniffed it, the action making his stomach growl. Slowly, he took a bite and his eyes went wide. This was better than the ramen Kagome used to bring him! Miyu was watching her mother curiously. The food smelled good, really good. InuYasha looked down at his daughter and smiled.

"You want to try some, too, huh?" Miyu nodded and InuYasha cut off a piece, licking his fingers afterwards.

"Open." Miyu eagerly complied, opening her mouth wide and closing it when InuYasha's fingers were out of range of her sharp fangs. InuYasha chuckled when he saw her golden eyes widen with the new sensation.

"Don't get too used to it, kid. I'm not feeding you this stuff everyday." InuYasha told his daughter strictly though with kindness. Miyu looked to her mother and reached forward towards her mother's plate, growling when it was pushed just out of her reach. InuYasha quieted her growls with another piece that was held in front of her nose. The infant quieted and opened her mouth obediently, wary of her own fangs.

Everyone was chuckling, being held captive with watching Miyu's exploration of one of the less refined food groups. After nearly devouring an entire piece of pizza, InuYasha put a stop to it.

"That's enough for you." He easily ignored his daughter's protests though he gave her a pizza crust to gnaw on. It was quite entertaining to watch the little girl explore the new textures. Finishing off his pizza, InuYasha found himself craving more but he shook it off. He wouldn't be much of a role model for his daughter if he indulged in it more than he was allowing her.

Kagome smiled at him, putting her other piece on his plate. "I'm not too hungry right now." A smile came to InuYasha's lips and he gratefully took the piece, nearly choking on it as he all but rammed in his mouth. The girls giggled at him, including Shippo.

"You make more of a mess than Miyu, InuYasha." Shippo commented with a smirk but he didn't say any more, being wary of the hanyou's fists. InuYasha glared at the fox kit but looked down at a giggle that came from his lap. He arched a silver brow at his daughter, a smirk playing on his features.

"Oh so you think he's funny, squirt?" Miyu just giggled again and InuYasha began attacking his daughter's sides with his fingers, making her squirm and shriek with laughter. Soon the laughter died down to contented chuckles and Miyu yawned, curling up against her mother. InuYasha smiled softly, his heart warming as he cradled his young against his chest.

"We'd better get going." Kagome told everyone with a smile. InuYasha nodded and stood up.

"Yeah, knowing your mom, she's probably up and waiting for us." Kagome nodded and smiled an image of exactly that coming to her mind. Oh how she had missed her mother, her brother Souta and even grandpa with his crazy antics and old stories. Sasuke watched Kagome's face and he smiled a little bit, tugging on her hair playfully.

"Hey, don't be spacing out on us now. You're our only guide." Kagome blinked and then looked at Sasuke and smiled with renewed radiance.

"Yeah, you guys would be so lost without me." InuYasha just rolled his eyes as they began packing up, clearing their garbage.

"Feh, keep that up Kagome and you'll end up being worse than Sesshomaru." Kagome laughed heartily, along with everyone else.

"No one could be worse than Sesshomaru." Kagome stated with a chuckle. Sasuke arched a brow with a smirk.

"Oh, I don't know about that. You seemed pretty full of yourself just now." Kagome put on her mock shock face and gently swatted him, well, attempted to. Her hand was captured by his and a blush rose on her cheeks though she didn't try to pull away. He lowered his hand, hers still in his and smiled a little, enjoying her blush that warmed her cheeks.

InuYasha smirked a little bit, sighing quietly when he felt the cool breeze of the night. It had gotten hot and muggy in the later evening and the coolness in the breeze was much welcomed. Looking down at his sleeping daughter, InuYasha smiled, silently wishing Sesshomaru was around to see everything that he'd seen.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Souta was just falling asleep, though not without a fight, in front of the television when he heard the tell-tale sign of his sister and InuYasha yelling at each other. He jumped up and ran out of the house so fast that his and Kagome's mother only caught a glimpse of him.

"I'm telling you it was an accident!! I haven't used it in months, InuYasha, you know that!" A growl came from the half demon.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you did it!" Souta came upon a much larger group than he was accustomed to though seeing his sister and InuYasha face to face, glaring daggers at each other was nothing new.

"Sis!!" Kagome blinked and turned just in time to catch her younger brother and she instantly remembered just how much she'd missed him.

"Souta!" Hugging him with a smile that threatened to break her face, she nearly squeezed the life out of him before setting him down. Souta looked behind his sister at the new comers. Kagome blinked, looking behind her, a smile spreading across her face.

"Souta, these are my friends from school. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke and these are my other Feudal Era friends, Sango, Miroku and Shippo." A whimper caught her attention, as well as her brother's as she watched the boy's eyes widen to saucers.

"Sis … I didn't know you were pregnant … "Kagome stifled a laugh and pushed a blush down, taking the infant from InuYasha.

"Souta, this is Miyu, InuYasha's daughter." Souta looked from the infant to his half demon hero, definitely seeing the resemblance but … he didn't see any of his sister's features in her.

"She doesn't look anything like you." Kagome sighed lightly but smiled.

"Well, she shouldn't. Miyu is InuYasha and Sesshomaru's daughter, as in, InuYasha was pregnant." The child's eyes widened impossibly large and he looked at InuYasha, realizing washing over the boy.

"Is that even possible? I thought guys couldn't have kids." He then turned to his sister, fear embedded in his eyes.

"I'm not going to get pregnant am I, sis?" The group could barely contain their laughter and Kagome wasn't faring much better since she had an up close look at her brother's reaction. Biting her lip hard enough to make it bleed to try and contain her laughter, she hugged her brother tightly.

"No, Souta, you're not going to get pregnant. InuYasha was just a special case, normally, guys can't get pregnant." Relief washed over the young boy and Kagome couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Well, let's get inside, it's been a long day." Souta nodded and led everyone into the house, rolling his eyes the instant his mother spotted the squirming baby. A gasp caught their attention and Mia Higurashi tentatively reached out her arms, InuYasha handing over his daughter easily, knowing that of everyone he knew, this woman would probably be the most gentle out of all of them.

Miyu stilled and looked up at the woman who smelled considerably like her favorite female caretaker. The older woman smiled softly at the child, gently tracing her fingertips around her features, ignoring the nips she received.

"InuYasha, you lucky mother, she's the most beautiful child I've ever seen. Oh you're going to have to fight off the boys with this one. She's going to be a handful when she gets to be that age. Aren't you, sweet thing?" She received a delighted giggle from the infant in her arms.

Finally noticing the white silk fur that hung behind the child, the woman lifted her up a little higher, gasping at the tail.

"Oh and she's even got a tail … it's … so soft. Oh, Kagome, why didn't you tell me that InuYasha and Sesshomaru were having a child?" Kagome blinked a few times.

"How did you know she was Sesshomaru's?" The question just earned a wink from her mother.

"Well, even as a baby, she just feels like her father. Plus she looks like him." A smile spread wider on the older woman's features.

"Kagome, be a dear and go fetch me a box from the attic, would you? It's labeled baby clothes." Kagome sighed and nodded, obeying her mother and soon returning with a very large box of clothes.

The on lookers gaped at the size of the box.

"All these clothes were yours?" Sakura asked Kagome, holding up an adorable little sundress. It had a yellow and pink checkered pattern on it with a tiny pocket and cherries on the pocket. Kagome looked at it and smiled, recalling pictures of herself in the dress in her family's photo album.

The older Higurashi woman knelt down and pulled out an adorable looking pair of pajamas, holding them up to Miyu and looking to InuYasha who nodded, trying to hold back his feeling of glee. A guy shouldn't want to dress up his daughter like a doll, he told himself sternly though one look at the clothes and then his daughter, he sighed, crumbling like dry mud.

"Oh yes, dear. Every day, Kagome was dressed in something different and, believe me; I had much trouble finding space for all of it. I finally had to stop buying so much after giving up a good portion of my closet and having three dressers just for her clothes." Miyu looked curiously in the box, finding the box itself especially entertaining.

InuYasha picked something out of the box and marveled at it. It being a baby sized summer kimono with soft summery colors, earning a smile from Kagome's mother.

"Kagome wore that to her first ever summer festival and she was the most adorable baby there." Kagome blushed a fine shade of red at all the talk of her as a baby.

"Mom …" Mrs. Higurashi looked up and laughed lightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You all must be tired from all that travelling. Well, come come, I've prepared a guest room for those who cannot fit into Souta and Kagome's room." The group smiled, graciously following Kagome's mother to their rooms.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N:**** No cliffy this time but I think it's a pretty good chapter. Sorry not much for romance since it mainly focused over the incredibly adorable Miyu!! God I love her, she's SOOOO cute!!!**

**The picture of her is like this:**

**Silver hair like her daddy (Sesshy)**

**Golden eyes like her parents**

**Silver tail (Sort of like Kouga's tail but it's silver and, of course, smaller)**

**She doesn't have any markings as of yet but … well, we'll see about that, maybe I'll have her inherit her daddy's crescent moon or something. We shall see!**

**Kaede comes in the picture in the next chapter and I'm so incredibly excited to write it! Little Miyu in the Feudal Era!**

**Thanks To:**

**MuppyPuppy**

**Valinor's Twilight**

**kagome gal 20**


	11. Home Away From Home

Chapter Ten

**Chapter ****Eleven**

**Home Away From Home**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own InuYasha but I do own Miyu and she's my own personal bundle of joy. I love her so much, she's so adorable!!**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A small girl was spinning and humming happily, occasionally stopping to pick flowers growing along the path her and her protector were travelling on that day. The sun was shining bright and it was an unusually hot day but it didn't seem to put a damper on the girl's spirit. Short black hair tied into a ponytail bounced and moved with the warm breeze of the day and her orange and white kimono sleeves were rolled up to prevent from over heating and from getting too dirty.

The girl spotted a small patch of flowers a few feet ahead and made a beeline for it, crouching down and when she was finished, she ran over to her protector with a large smile. "Lord Sesshomaru! Look how many flowers I have!" The demon lord with long silky silver, almost white hair looked down at the girl and smiled.

"Good job, Rin." He commented with a gentle hand on her head but still proceeding to walk towards their destination. As usual, the girl called Rin followed him without question. During their trek, Sesshomaru looked towards the sky and sighed quietly, thinking about his daughter and mate/brother. A smile graced his gorgeous lips, unaware that the not-so-little girl was watching him curiously.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are you smiling about?" She questioned, tilting her head slightly. The quiet question reached his superior ears easily and he looked to her, slightly surprised that she had noticed.

"I was thinking, Rin." He answered casually, underestimating the depth of her curiosity.

"Thinking about what?" She questioned again. Unconsciously, Sesshomaru arched one of his perfect silver eyebrows at the girl. "About our family and your sister." He answered, watching her expression.

Excitement filled the girl and any other thoughts that were in her head vanished at that moment. She had never had a sister before! "A sister? I have a sister? Really? Oh, what is she like, Lord Sesshomaru? Does this mean that Lord Sesshomaru is Rin's father?" A thousand and one questions bombarded the demon lord and he smiled, softly patting her head and pointing to the village ahead.

Her attention turned to where her new father was indicating and her eyes widened. Everyone was there, even people who she never met before. Forgetting all about her flowers, she ran towards the large group.

"Kagome! Shippo-chan! InuYasha!" She called out in her excitement. All eyes turned to her and soon to her companion that was a little ways behind her.

Kagome didn't even have time to shout out a greeting before the girl was attached to her waist in a death lock, spouting out jumbled sentences that she couldn't quite make out. Smiling, the older dark haired girl crouched down and gave the girl a proper hug.

"Hello again, Rin-Chan. Have you been well?" Kagome greeted warmly with a smile. The younger girl beamed brightly, her excitement radiating off her and nodded vigorously.

"Rin has been great, Kagome-Chan!" She all but shouted, making Kagome laugh. After her greeting to Kagome, her attentions turned to Shippo. The fox kit eagerly returned her warm greeting and the two were lost in child's talk until Rin finally noticed the new members of the travelling party Kagome was usually a part of. Studying them for a moment, she gasped at the only other female there, besides herself and Kagome, the one with the pink hair.

"Rin, these are my friends Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Guys, this is Rin, the human girl that travels with Sesshomaru." Kagome said, motioning to each one as she said their names. Sakura took her cue from Kagome and crouched down the young girl's level with a smile.

Rin's small hands went to cover her mouth for a moment before reaching out and gingerly touching the soft pink hair of the girl in front of her. "Rin has never seen such pretty hair on anyone except Lord Sesshomaru."

Sakura's eyes went to the demon lord, as did everyone else's and they all fought back laughter. 'Pretty' was definitely not a word someone would use to describe Sesshomaru, at least not if they were smart. Smiling, Sakura gently smoothed down the young girl's hair in return. "Yours is very soft also, Rin-Chan."

Rin beamed at her. "Lord Sesshomaru has Rin wash it every day and he even brushes it for Rin." Sakura's smile grew as Rin almost charmed the socks right off her. "Well, Lord Sesshomaru is certainly a very smart outo-san."

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly but couldn't help feeling the girl's happiness in him. "Rin, do you remember what we worked on?" He asked, watching her turn to him and ponder for a moment. Smiling, he couldn't help but give her a hint. "What do you say when referring to yourself in place of your name?" He asked again and again, watching her ponder though this time it was successful.

"Oh! I! Rin says I!" She said happily. "I mean, I say I." She corrected quickly, pleased at making her protector and now father happy with her. Sesshomaru nodded, patting her head gently. "That's very good, Rin. Now, you haven't said hello to someone yet." Rin blinked a few times, looking at the group before realizing who he was talking about.

Running over, the girl all but jumped on the dog eared male, causing said victim to move suddenly to avoid Rin's full bodied assault, ending up jostling his precious package. All activity stopped when a baby's cry filled the air, followed by sounds of InuYasha trying to soothe her. "Hush, Miyu, you're alright." Rin ceased her movements, staring at the squirming bundle of cloth in the half demons arms.

Sesshomaru moved to his brother/mate and uncovered his youngest child, revealing her snowy white hair with the same coloured furry triangles adorning the top of her head. The bundle stopped squalling and squirming and squinted, blinking a few times before Sesshomaru lifted her from her mother's arms. Crouching down, Sesshomaru couldn't help but smiled softly at Rin's reaction. "This is your baby sister, Rin."

Rin's eyes went as wide as tea saucers and they began sparkling. Slowly and cautiously, she reached out and ran her fingertips over the furry triangles on Miyu's head, hesitating for only a second. "Wah. She's so pretty … She looks like InuYasha and … you …" Rin stated quietly before she paused, looking at the demon lord in front of her and then to InuYasha and then back to Miyu. "Is … is InuYasha Rin's, I mean, my okaa-san?"

Sesshomaru's brow rose and he shrugged lightly. "What do you think, Rin?" He asked. He watched the young girl sort out her thoughts and then her smile was back with a vengeance. "Yes!" She said with excitement, causing the on lookers to laugh. Well, except for InuYasha who could only sigh at yet another blow to his manhood. While everyone crowded around Sesshomaru, Miyu and Rin, InuYasha allowed himself a smile. Maybe being a mother wasn't going to be so bad …

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Later after lunch, everyone was crowded inside Kaede's hut while Shippo, Rin and Miyu were just outside the door, playing in the sun. Rin had wanted to teach Miyu had to walk so they put her in a green sundress that wouldn't show too much of the dirt and hide most of the grass stains she was bound to get.

"C'mon, Miyu, walk to your big sister." Rin encouraged with a smile, crouching down and holding her arms out while Shippo had been left to try and help keep her balance. "Yeah, Miyu, walk to her 'cause you're getting heavy!" Shippo urged. Miyu just blinked and tilted her head at Rin. She didn't look anything like her parents but she certainly smelled like them, especially of her father and she seemed nice enough.

Slowly taking a step, she nearly toppled over and would have if it hadn't been for her fluffy fox. After regaining her balance, Miyu took another slow step and then another and finally made it all the way to her big sister. Rin scooped her up with a shriek of laughter.

"You did it, Miyu! You did it! You walked!" Rin shrieked happily, causing Miyu to squeal in return, the excitement clearly contagious. Once she had been set down, Miyu was determined to making that walk bit a habit so she put one foot in front of the other beginning to pick up speed. Laughing, she just kept it up until she ran into something lean and furry, sending her towards the ground.

Not too thrilled at her sudden stop, Miyu did what she always did when unhappy about something – cry for her mother. Shippo and Rin came running up, desperately trying to calm the infant to no avail. The owner of the lean and furry object crouched down, examining her. Shippo turned his attention from the crying Miyu to a very familiar face, his jaw dropping.

"Kouga! What are you doing here?!" He demanded, most from shock. Kouga blinked and turned his attention from the infant to the fox kit. "Hey you're the runt that travels with Kagome." He stated, almost completely blasé.

Shippo paused for a moment. "I'M NOT A RUNT!" He shouted angrily. Kouga narrowed his eyes in annoyance and flicked him, sending him tumbling backwards, being stopped by InuYasha's legs. Kouga turned his attention back to the now quiet infant, frowning lightly. The pup smelled really familiar and those ears … he'd only ever seen one other pair in his life and he hadn't seen the owner of that pair in about half a year. Picking her up by the back of her clothing, Kouga studied her carefully, Miyu studying the wolf prince in return. Looking into the pup's golden eyes, there was no doubt in his mind of her heritage. "You're –"

"Kouga! Let her go!" A very familiar voice demanded hotly, drawing the wolf prince's attention to the two inu brothers. It was one thing to run into InuYasha but it was another thing entirely to run into his brother and it was also unheard of for the two to be in the same place at one time without trying to kill each other. Obviously, there was something very, very wrong with this situation.

"Dog breath, what the hell?" Kouga asked, obviously confused especially with his nose was telling him something he had never wanted to know: the two brothers were not just brothers, they were MATES. Not only were they mates but the pup he was holding belonged to them, as in they were the parents.

Adding to his confusion were three new members to Kagome's little travelling group. He looked to Kagome and then he scanned over the others, his confusion growing by the minute. A growl drew his attention again and something told him to comply with the earlier demand. Shrugging, Kouga dropped Miyu into Rin's arms, crossing his own with a wave of relief coming off of him when the danger level of the situation slowly lowered. He heard the dark haired girl scurry off towards the two brothers and stand behind Sesshomaru. His jaw nearly dropped when he watched a definite sign of affection from the demon lord towards the little girl with just the simple gesture of placing his hand upon her head.

"Okay, what the HELL is going on here?" Kouga demanded his confusion level at near breaking point.

"Ah, Kouga, good to see you again." Kaede said with a smile as she walked out of her hut. "Good to see you again?" InuYasha echoed, looking at the elderly woman. She nodded. "Ye see, InuYasha, there has been an ongoing effort to make sure that nothing like Naraku would ever come about again and Kouga comes and reports to me once a month. We are in the process of making a peace treaty between the humans and the demons, isn't that right, Lord Sesshomaru?" The elderly woman explained, all eyes that had been on her were now on Sesshomaru, who nodded, agreeing with her. "That is correct."

"Alright so now we know why I'm here, why are you here and what the hell is going on?" Kouga asked, well, more like demanded, still very confused. This time it was everyone else's turn to be confused.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, as usual since she had been appointed the official or rather unofficial spokes person for the group. Kouga sighed in frustration before pointing at the happy little family.

"Them! And the smelly brat! What the hell is the deal with them?!" He demanded wildly, his chest heaving.

"Miyu's not smelly!" Rin stated boldly from behind Sesshomaru's leg. Kouga just growled at her and Kagome laughed quietly, unsure of what to tell the wolf prince and slightly amused at Rin's defence of her little sister.

"Rin-Chan, I wouldn't provoke him right now …" Kagome told her. With a resigned sigh, Kagome hung her head before looking to her friends for help. Sakura and Sango looked to each other and then to Kagome before launching into action.

"Rin-Chan, let's all teach Miyu how to walk." Sakura suggested with a smile. Rin looked at the other two females and nodded, walking away from the rest of the group with them. "You too, Shippo." Sango called back to the fox kit that ran after them.

Kagome sighed again once they were gone and turned to Kouga. "Alright, in short, InuYasha and Sesshomaru had a baby a few months ago. We figure the reason that InuYasha was able to have a child was due to what we believe to be InuYasha making a really strong priest guy really, really angry. Then well … after that … the, uh, details are … totally not important." Kagome explained, her cheeks heating up. Kouga studied the two inu brothers and decided that he would really rather NOT know the details of that particular relationship.

"So, InuYasha, I guess you're 'mommy' now." Kouga stated with a smirk, watching the half demon's face heat up. "In your dreams, you smelly wolf!" InuYasha retorted hotly, his face turning redder by the minute.

"Okaa-san! Miyu's walking, okaa-san!" Rin called out cheerfully. InuYasha turned to the voice out of instinct and instantly regretted it when he heard a certain wolf burst out laughing. Of course it didn't help when his friends, including Kagome were having a hard time containing their laughter.

"Aren't you going to answer your friend, okaa-san?" Sesshomaru asked casually, his question obviously aimed towards InuYasha. At the question, everyone couldn't help but burst into laughter and it caused the 'smelly wolf' to double over, laughing even harder. The poor half demon's face lit up like a red Christmas light and he just crossed his arms, glaring at them all.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N:**** Alright, I apologize for not updating but I just couldn't think of anything. Forgive me!**

**Anyways, the next chapter … well … ya'll get to see Miyu all grown up :D Or at least Rin's age, when she can talk because I tell you, it's not easy writing a baby character, lol.**

**Thanks to:**

Valinor's Twilight

Kagome Miko207

**For their reviews on chapter 10!**

**I'm going to try hard to update sooner and update all my active fanfics. Until next time!**

**Later Days! **


	12. Girl of Snow

**Chapter Twelve**

**Girl of Snow**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha but I own Miyu!**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"I'm going to leave without you if you don't hurry!" A female voice called from the bottom of the stairs. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Another female voice irritably told the first. Soon a teenager with snowy white hair, done up with ribbons to hide a set of dog ears that perched atop of her head emerged from the room, cursed colourfully, running back into the room.

The girl standing at the bottom of the steps sighed, shaking her head. "Honestly, Miyu, what's the point in having an alarm clock if you never listen to it?" The girl known as Miyu rushed down the stairs, book bag in hand.

"I use it." She protested as the two girls rushed out of the house, calling good byes to their parents.

"Yeah, you just keep hitting the snooze button until we have to run to school so we won't be late." Miyu narrowed her eyes slightly.

"It's not my fault! The stupid teachers just bog me down with so much homework that I don't get it done until late and I can't help but sleep in. I need my sleep, after all." The girl running alongside her just rolled her eyes.

"Or you could start on your homework when you get home instead of watching all that TV." The argument that happened every morning continued until the two reached the school with time to spare as most students took their time, lagging behind at their shoe lockers and out in the court yard.

"Oi! Rin-Chan!" Black hair swished behind her as she turned, seeing a familiar face. Rin smiled and waved as he jogged over.

"Hey, Kukai, you're here early." She said, looking at her watch. The boy with blue eyes and bleached blonde hair grinned at the female in front of him. "Yeah, early morning practice. Oh … you're on time today, Mii-Chan." Miyu blushed lightly at the informal way he addressed her. Crossing her arms, she spun around, her back to them.

"Just because you're dating my sister doesn't mean you can address me so informally." The boy grinned again and grabbed her in a head lock, ignoring her protests.

"Oh I don't call you Mii-Chan just because I'm dating Rin, I do it just because it's fun and it annoys you so much." He let her go and stepped back, turning his attention back to Rin just as the bell rang. "Well, I have to get going otherwise sensei will have my head for being late again this week." Rin smiled and nodded, not seeing her sister's disgusted face as the two shared a quick kiss before Kukai ran off. Rin stood, waving for a few seconds before turning to her sister with a smile.

"I have to get going too, the president of the gymnastics club can't be late. I'll meet you here after school. See you then, sis." She called, waving as she jogged down the hall towards the gym.

Miyu sighed, adjusting her school bag, slowly walking down the hall, her eyes on the floor though she wasn't actually seeing anything. That's just the way her life had become and having only recently moved to Tokyo in the last year, she really didn't have any friends. She didn't let anyone get close to her. She didn't know why, she just did it without thinking or even realizing sometimes. It was probably for the best, anyways, because once they realized what she was then it would just end up hurting her and the shred of normality Miyu was always desperately clinging to would be ruined.

Sighing again, she opened the door to the roof of her school and walked to the railing, looking down at the now empty courtyard. Sliding down against the cool metal, she looked to the blue sky with clouds lazily passing the day away. Closing her eyes, she let the warm breeze play over her skin.

Miyu stayed like that for a while, just feeling what the wind was telling her until a voice broke into her thoughts.

"Say, you're that girl that transferred here last term, aren't you? Miyu-san, right?" Miyu's eyes opened to deep violent ones and a warm smile that was framed with dark blue hair. A deep chuckle reached her ears and his eyes glinted in the early afternoon sunlight and he stepped back, giving her some space. Getting to her feet, she brushed off her pink and brown uniform before spotting what looked like a cat tail. Blinking a few times just to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

Her eyes travelled up his lean figure and, sure enough, perched on top of his head what a set of cat ears to match his hair and tail. Coming back to reality, she noticed that he was incredibly close and … smelling her! Miyu's cheek heated and her hands rested against his chest as he got closer. Her nose tingled and her strength left her as she involuntarily inhaled some of his scent.

"W-what are you doing? W-who are you and how do you know my name?" She asked quietly, her back pressed up against the railing as the distance between their bodies slowly got smaller.

He took one of her smaller hands in his, keeping it against his chest as his nose buried itself in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply. He had been keeping close to her for months now and finally today, he couldn't take it anymore, he had to meet her, had to imprint her scent in his brain.

"I'm Kobayashi Tenrai and we've been in the same class this entire term. You sit in front of me, second row from the back next to the window." God, it's a no wonder why his parents named him as they did, he smelled absolutely divine and it was beginning to cloud her brain and her judgement, which could definitely be dangerous, especially since she wanted him to start doing other things than just smelling her.

His free hand that wasn't holding hers came up and cupped her cheek. Golden eyes met violet and their lips met, only briefly though it felt like it went on forever.

"Tenrai-kun? Are you up here? Sensei is looking for you!" A whiny female voice called from behind them. Miyu's eyes flashed open and she shoved him away, her face flaming like a hot tomato.

Tenrai put his hands in his pockets and his demonic qualities vanished just as the owner of the voice rounded the corner. "Oh, there you are." She latched onto his arm and blinked a few times at Miyu, leaning forward and examining the violently blushing girl.

"Huh? Who's this person?" The girl with relatively short hair questioned, making Miyu find her shoes quite interesting.

"Just a person from our class." He said casually. The answer seemed to satisfy her and she looked up at Tenrai with a smile, tugging him towards the door.

"Hey, hey, Tenrai-kun, come eat lunch with me and my friends today, alright?" The girl took his silence for a yes and she cheered, her loud voice gone when they disappeared inside the door.

Miyu waited a few minutes just to make sure they were really gone before she allowed herself a sigh as she slid back down against the railing. She touched her lips gingerly, still able to feel his soft warm lips against hers.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The late afternoon sun filtered through the open doors of the school and she could hear the chimes, telling the students it was the end of yet another school day and Miyu leaned against the row of shoe lockers hers and her sisters were in. She couldn't help but replay the scene with that boy, Tenrai. With yet another sigh, the girl pushed off the lockers just as her sister came jogging up with her boyfriend, Kukai.

"Hey, ready to head home?" Rin asked her younger sister with a smile before noticing her sister's mood. "Are you okay?" The younger girl looked to the pair and smiled.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? Well, let's get going." Spinning abruptly around and striding out of the school. Rin cast a curious glance to the boy standing beside her, frowning lightly when he just shrugged, falling into step beside her.

Once the school wasn't in sight, Miyu finally broke the tense silence.

"Hey guys, do you know a guy by the name of Tenrai Kobayashi?" The two looked at each other before looking at Miyu who just kept looking down at her feet.

"I haven't heard of him." Rin admitted, turning to Kukai. The male didn't notice as he pondered. "Kukai?" The female beside him called, tearing the boy away from his thoughts.

"I've heard of him, though I don't know him personally. They say he's really talented at sports and even though he attends the junior high part of the school, like you, he's the captain of the basketball team. The girls in my class are always gushing over him, saying that they would want him for a little brother though I've heard that he's a real womanizer. Why? Did you meet him today or something?"

Miyu sweat dropped, laughing nervously. It was a little creepy how on the mark he could be.

"Oh, no reason. I just heard some other kids talking about it today and was curious is all." She plastered a fake smile on her face, smiling at them. She was all too grateful when she saw their house up ahead.

"Well, I've gotta go. My mom wants me home early tonight because it's hers and my dad's date night tonight and they need me to watch the kids. I'll text you later tonight, though." Rin nodded and they quickly shared a kiss before he ran off, waving.

"We're home." Miyu announced as she opened the door. The usual chaos of her little brothers and sisters and her cousins running around the house greeted her. She had to brace herself as two little girls with long raven tresses attached themselves to her legs.

She looked down at her two smiling cousins and couldn't help but smile, detaching one and balancing her on her hip just as her aunt came down the hall, a bit flustered.

"Girls, I thought I told you two that you had to go wash up for dinner." A woman with the same color of hair and chocolate brown eyes scolded gently, picking up the other that was still attached to Miyu's leg.

"We're not dirty, though, Mama." They protested together, the one being held by their aunt clutched her school uniform tightly, causing their mother to sigh.

Miyu smiled, the events of the day completely forgotten. "Well, I'm going to go wash up like a big girl, you two can come if you want." She set the child down and began walking down the hall towards the bathroom.

The two looked at each other and ran after their aunt, their mother in tow.

Once each of the woman were helping a twin, the older one smiled at Miyu. "Thank you for your help, Miyu." Miyu smiled at her in return. "No problem, Aunt Kagome." The pair was silent until the two children's hands were clean and, upon setting the pair down, a conversation was started.

"So, how do you like high school? Have you met any boys yet?" A blush came upon Miyu's cheek when she recalled just who she had met and Kagome smiled brightly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

The teenager looked to her aunt who just continued smiling at her and she slowly smiled back. "Thanks, aunt Kagome."

Soon, they were all seated at the large table, everyone from the little kids to the adults chattered about their day though Miyu remained quiet, picking at her food. As usual, no one noticed her and she quietly excused herself, removed her dishes and headed up to her room, sitting down on her bed with a sigh.

Picking up one of her ruffled pillows, she held it against her chest, the events with Tenrai kept replaying in her mind. With a cry of frustration, she held the pillow over her head for a minute or two before throwing it away and deciding to forget it all while sitting in the bath.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

With her hair still swooped up and a fluffy pink band keeping most of her hair out of her face, Miyu walked onto the balcony that attached to her room, wearing a colourful towel with an elastic inside the top and sighed, holding her glass of milk in her hand.

"AH! Drinking milk right after a bath is so refreshing!" Putting the cup to her lips again, a blue haired head dropped in front of hers.

"Drinking that won't make your chest get bigger." She was so surprised that she sprayed the milk that she was drinking and jumped back, her arms going around her body as if trying to shield it from the person as he jumped down in front of her.

"It's you! That guy from school! What are you doing here?!" Cat ears and tail appeared instantly and he locked his violet eyes on her and smirked, causing her to take a step back and then another as he advanced on her. Miyu's back came flush against the glass of the door that connected to her room and he kept advancing.

Her heart began pounding in her chest and her mouth went dry, a hot blush forming on her cheeks.

"I'll tell it to you alone. Turn your ear." He commanded softly. Miyu gulped, her hands beginning to shake lightly as the blush got deeper.

"W-what?"

"I mean, like this." Gently, his hands cupped her face and he turned her head gently to the side.

"R-really?"

"Yes, it's a secret." Miyu closed her eyes but they flew open when his mouth clamped over one of her dog ears. Shrieking, she clutched it as she proceeded to royally freak out.

Tenrai smirked as she sat on the floor of the porch, yelling at him and calling him names. It didn't bother him though, he just couldn't help but think how cute she looked.

"Pervert! Weirdo kitty!" Tenrai's face being placed in front of hers, Miyu quieted instantly, drawing back slightly, the blush returning.

"Keep it down, puppy." Miyu growled at him and then covered her mouth with her hands, surprised at the sound that had come from her.

"Miyu?" Kagome called out, opening the girl's bedroom door. Miyu swore quietly and turned to where Tenrai was or rather had been seeming how he had left just as mysteriously as he had come.

Kagome poked her head out the door and blinked at her niece that was sitting on the floor of the porch. "Miyu? What are you doing down there? Are you alright? I thought I heard you talking to someone."

Miyu waved her hands in front of her and shook her head, laughing nervously. "Nope, no one here but me."

Kagome frowned lightly. "Well, alright then. Good night."

"Night." Upon hearing the click of the door, the teenage girl let out a heavy sigh, mostly out of relief. She had no idea what she would say to her aunt if she had discovered that someone was there and that someone just happened to be a boy who just happened to somehow have cat ears and a tail.

Yeah, that would have gone over real well, she thought sarcastically. What had he meant by 'puppy'? And why had he shown so much interest in her when, clearly, there were plenty of other girls just throwing themselves at him.

Getting to her feet, Miyu looked at the round moon as it hung low and sighed again, shaking her head and heading into her room, making sure to lock her door.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N: Well, I hope everyone liked this chapter! I worked very hard on it!**

**Now, as I tend to do, I did a time lapse and Miyu is currently 15 and it's her first year in junior high. In Japan there is no middle school and grade seven is junior high or lower secondary education. I believe that junior high is in a completely different building and/or location in real life in Japan since upper secondary education wasn't even mandatory until 2005 however, in this fanfic, I have combined the two.**

**Miyu has just gone into the 9th grade (third-year junior) while Rin is a third-year senior (equivalent to 12th grade in Canada and the U.S.) now and will be graduating in March, finals to be taken in February (just thought I'd give you all a little information on school in Japan). In case you didn't know, (I sure didn't) school starts in April and, I believe, ends in March of the following year.**

**I realize that the majority of Miyu's family (including her parents) weren't even in this chapter but they'll be in the next one and my reasoning is that I wanted to focus this chapter on teenage Miyu who pushes people away because she's different and doesn't know why (sounds like a certain hanyou huh?).**

**Anyways, you will be seeing more of her family in the next couple of chapters. And for those of you that know Shugo Chara then Tenrai will probably be VERY familiar to you, especially with that last little scene. You might also recognize Rin's boyfriend, Kukai (though probably just by the name).**

**Onto what most of you are probably wondering - why doesn't Miyu know that she's got demon blood in her? Well, if you read chapter 9 then you will recall InuYasha having a change of heart about where they lived, feudal era or modern. You will also recall the adorable half demon saying that he didn't want his daughter to go through any of what he had to, therefore, that influenced his decision to stay in the modern world with Kagome and raise his and Sesshomaru's family there (in the modern world).**

**Because of this decision, Miyu does not know of her or her parents heritage or the fact that she originally came from a world that, according to modern science and what not, does not exist anymore. I don't know why she hasn't questioned it or whatever, I just know that she hasn't.**

**Thanks to: **

**Valinor's Twilight**

**For their review on chapter 11.**

**Until next time!**

**Later days!**


End file.
